Valentine Goddesses
by Redenzione
Summary: Slytherins and Gryffindors share an auction to remember. Completed
1. Choosing wisely is the key to any aucti

**Okay, this will be a short story because I'm sick of Love right now so that might go on a temporary hiatus, It's something I'm not happy with and have no inspiration and I have all these idea's for stories in my head so I'm going to explore them!**

**I know that the year levels for the Students will be different, but if you really don't like it then don't read it :) but I had to do it like this otherwise I wouldn't have this story. **

**Enjoy:)**

**Chapter one: Choosing wisely is the key to any auction. **

**Italics: Thoughts**

"I can't believe it is almost Valentines day and I have no-one to share it with." Lavender Brown shook her mass of blonde hair sadly, "Its my favourite holiday!" Lavender looked around in melancholy, the Great Hall was filled with pink, red, white and gold. Hearts, stars, tinsel, apples and streamers.

"Wow, they really went all out this year didn't they?" Hermione said dodging a flying cupid with a golden arrow. "They really are the little pests aren't they." Lavender and Ginny grinned sourly, following Hermione who almost sprinted to the Gryffindor table to begin her Breakfast, sitting across from the three were the trio of Gryffindor Chasers, Angelina Johnson, Alicia Spinnet and Katie Bell, all of whom were seventh years and were trying to hold in their laughter from Bletchley's misfortune.

The Cupids, despite the fact that they were so adorably angelic, lived up to Hermione's description. Pests. The blonde haired juniors went around the school, shooting arrows at whomever they felt didn't show enough love for Valentines Day and whoever was shot at and hit, by an arrow, the first person that they saw was the one they fell instantly in love with, for a whole hour. Pests, the lot of them, yet they were a good source of entertainment. Especially if you weren't the one being shot at.

Lavender and Ginny sat down on either side of Hermione and looked behind the shoulders of the Chasers. There at the Slytherin table Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper, and only Female Quidditch player on the Slytherin team was being wooed, or trying to be wooed by a fifth year Gryffindor, who tried to take her picture at every move she made.

"How on earth did Colin Creevey get hit by an arrow?" Ron Weasley asked as he sat next to Lavender, followed by Harry. The girls just shook their heads because they could not talk to save themselves they were too busy laughing at the Slytherin girls reaction to being fed croissant. Bletchley hearing the laughter jerked her head from the stupid blonde idiot pushing his way to sit next to her, to the Gryffindor table where she glared potently at the group of Gryffindors laughing at her. Trying to ignoring Angelina Johnson's face she gazed around and growled loudly, every male Slytherin around her was doing something to try and seem like he wasn't laughing.

Marcus Flint, resident Slytherin Quidditch captain and chaser, was engaged in a conversation with the sixth year Draco Malfoy about their next game, yet they were both grinning and Marcus was bending his spoon right out of place. To her right were her Girlfriends who were pouring over a witch weekly magazine holding in their laughter admirably. Terence Higgs along with seventh years, Bole and Derrick, and sixth year Montague were engaged in a game of Cherry Hockey across the table. They were all smiling. but she knew that they stole glances at her humiliation nation when she wasn't looking. Theodore Nott and Blaise Zabini the two sixth years with brains the size of Africa were next to Draco Malfoy, being his best friends and all were reading their letters and smiling to themselves arrogantly, how'd she love to slap them one. Ignoring Malfoy's lackeys...Whose names she continually could not seem to remember...Crabbe and...Boyle...Doyle...Oyle? Something like that, anyway, they were not her concern, her concern was the completely gorgeous man sitting next in between Terence Higg's and Marcus Flint, straight across from her. Adrian Pucey, the man she had loved even before she even got over her love of red make-up stage. But of course, life never went well for her. Not in Quidditch, not in looks...scratch that... not in grades, not in boys. Oh! It made her want to strangle something!

"You alright there Bletchley?" The dark-haired girl in question shook her head and gazed straight into those cobalt blue eyes of Adrian's.

Adrian Pucey was a very handsome man, and indeed he knew it. Without doubt. Dark spiky hair, combined with striking blue eyes and a toned swimmers body. He had been toying, flirting, scandalising and foxing with the ladies since he was about fourteen years of age. By now, his last year at Hogwarts, at the ripe age of eighteen, or soon to be, he knew the signs. He had just been reading his morning paper as he always did, a little routine he had mastered for his Hogwarts Breakfasts. Coffee, bagels, hash browns, tomatoes, and bacon, all ready in time to eat and read his Newspaper. Unless it was the one day month he was given a ridiculously long letter from his mother, to which he added on a third, sometimes a fourth bagel, along with a juice, or another coffee, depending how tired he was.

He had been in the middle of his routine when it was quite inconveniently interrupted, by a fifth year Gryffindor, who happened to first look at Bletchley, after being hit by one of those confounded arrows, under the circumstances normally he would laugh at the Gryffindors misfortune, but he had to admit, anyone to fall under a spell and fall for Bletchley, and then continue to annoy the shit out of her, the shoe went on the other foot. He had long since finished his Newspaper, and was dying for a game of Cherry hockey, but every time he went to put his paper down the blonde haired squirt flashed his camera at Bletchley making her dazed for a few seconds from the flash, and allowing him to bring up his paper and hide his laughter, even though his paper was shaking from him trying to hold it in. Bletchley had finally a few seconds ago, thrown the camera away, and Adrian was running out of idea's, folding a corner of his paper down to look at the girl he watched her glare across at him, then grab the squirts blonde head and squeeze...tightly.

The game of Cherry Hockey had stopped and everyone around her was watching the poor Gryffindor gaze adoringly up at the 'witch of his dreams' with tears in his eyes. Sharing a glance with Terence and Marcus he folded the top of his paper and spoke his question over it, watching the brown eyed girl shake her head and gaze at him in wondrous confusion. Adrian razed a dark eyebrow, watching the girl splutter and let go of the blonde boys head before telling him to shut his 'gob' and mind his own 'bloody business.'

Adrian, ignoring the oddity of it, folded his paper together and slapped it onto the table, just in time, for Dumbledore had risen to his podium.

Dumbledore looked around at his students who quieted almost immediately after Professor McGonagall had tapped her gold rimmed glass. _I ought to get that framed for her. _Smiling he pushed out the million ways he could present it to her, to get on with the reason he was standing up in the first place, for he would have liked to have had another bacon and cream cheese bagel. "Good morning, and I apologise for interrupting your breakfast meal. but most of you hopefully should know that in a few days it will be Valentines day, as such, the teachers and I have decided that because it is on a Saturday we should hold some romantic events to get you in such a mood..." While the Headmaster continued talking Bletchley looked down at the tiny blonde bane of her existence and growled, _romantic events my arse! _

..."decided to hold an auction!" Dumbledore's voice rang out through the crowd. He had been warbling on about how cupid was a take from the Roman god of love Eros, before extending into the tiny bit about holding an auction. Seamus leaned forward into the Gryffindor posse, "what's he on about? What's being auctioned off?" Everyone shook their heads, and Ron shoved a large hunk of mashed potato into his mouth, ignoring Lavender and Hermione's look of utter disgust.

"The auction will of course depend on how well the female popularity of Hogwarts co-operate. The males will only have to show up with themselves and however much money they think they will need" Dumbledore chuckled as murmurs echoed throughout the hall.

Terence turned to Adrian and Marcus, "I like how this auction sounds..." The guys around them grinned and McGonagall tapped her glass. "A piece of parchment will be placed on the noticeboard in every house common room, ladies, if you so wish and you are in the sixth and seventh year, you shall place you name on it and write next to it which Goddess you would like to be portrayed as, you will be auctioned off to the highest bidder."

The whole room was silent. Ron choked on his potato

Clearing his throat Professor Dumbledore continued "Gentlemen, this is where you come in, you will win or as it is **buy** the hand of the lady for the rest of the day, ladies once you have been bought you cannot be sold, exchanged or in any way get away from you purchase, you may each pick a goddess and there cannot be more than one of each, you cannot have two of the same goddess, is that clear? The parchment will be up tomorrow morning so I suggest you get in quickly. On the morning of the Fourteenth bright and early at six o clock be here ladies for the auction starts at eight."

Adrian, Terence, Marcus and Bole all groaned simultaneously.

"This auction is for the sixth and seventh years only but all are welcome to watch. Gentlemen..."

The room shuffled for a minute and Dumbledore smiled.

"...Choose wisely."

End chapter


	2. First in, first served

**Chapter two: First in, first served**

**Italics: thoughts**

"Well, its looks like you'll have someone to share it with after all Lavender." Ginny giggled as Lavender glared at her.

Hermione, Lavender and Ginny were all sitting in the Gryffindor common room in front of the fireplace waiting for the team to come in from Quidditch practise. It was the following evening and the Professors had fought tooth and nail to keep their students minds from straying to the up and coming auction. All of a sudden it was as though everybody knew about some form of Mythology, guys were looking around seeing who they thought would do what, they were begging their girlfriends not to enter or asking them to try and not look god-like at all. Especially if they had the ten, galleon vault full Slytherins to contend with.

Every book on Mythology had been taken out of the school library, Egypt, Babylonian, Roman, Greek, India, China, Mongolia, Celtic. All gone. Luckily the girls of the Gryffindor Tower had Hermione on their side, who had books galore about her third favourite subject. She had owled to her parents to send them to her, owls of nearly everyone out of the Gryffindor tower had followed Hedwig to Hermione's home.

Lavender was pouring over an Encyclopedia about the world of Mythology and Ginny was mulling through a book about Ancient Egypt. "Its too bad Amun Re was a male, Egyptian sun god, that's kind of hot" Hermione cracked a smile at Ginny's comment.

"What are you doing looking through those books, your not allowed in the auction, its only for sixth and seventh years" Ginny frowned

"I know! But it doesn't really matter, I'm going to meet up with Blaise there and we're going to watch my brothers make fools of themselves before enjoying a lovely picnic down by the lake" Lavender sighed "aw! That's so romantic, wish I had boyfriend who was smart, fun-"

"-Rich and sexy?" Ginny finished with a giggle "you do!" Hermione looked down from her book on Celtic Mythology, to see Lavender throw a cushion at Ginny followed by her hairbrush. Ginny dodged both and continued baiting her, "tall, blonde, rich, smart, friendly, funny, talks to your face not your chest-" Ginny broke of as the Encyclopedia of World Mythology came flying at her with great speed followed by a "we are just friends!" And a snort of frustration.

"Hey watch the books!" Hermione tried to sound stern but she couldn't, seeing Lavender holding Ginny in a headlock was just too funny not to laugh.

The blonde and red- head pulled apart almost as soon as the fat ladies portrait opened and in trudged the Gryffindor Quidditch team with a flailing Oliver Wood, yelling at the girls for having the head up the clouds about the "god forsaken auction" and "who the hell cares about which bloody goddess you are!" Which was then followed by arms and legs rushing up to his dormitory.

"What do you think will happen if Quidditch became an extinct sport?" Fred whispered to George, the two exchanged darkly, significant looks and sat down in front of the fire, Fred picked up a book "Venus: Love and desire" George and Fred looked at each other before bursting out with laughter. Angelina cracked her back as she slid down the armrest of Hermione's chair and frowned at the two banes of Professor McGonagall's existence, "shut up! I don't see the two of you trying to help us decide which goddess to chose from the million of them, considering the fact that from the goodness of our hearts were auctioning ourselves off for the likes of you!" Fred and George wound down at that and throwing the book away Fred motioned to Angelina "Ange, Ange, Ange. Its simple, all that you got to do is-" he was cut off by a book the face and a harsh growl "do not! Call me 'Ange'"

While the two exchanged witty yet degrading comments back and forth to the amusement of the rest of the group, Lavender sighed and got up wrapping her cloak around her and strode to the portrait door, not quickly enough.

"Hey Lav, where you going?" Lavender froze, stupid Ronald! Ginny smirked and shot a grin at Hermione "she's going to see her...friend..." Lavender growled at the giggles from the girls.

"Lighten up Lavender, I think its great" said Alicia coming over and placing an arm around her, Lavender smiled smugly at Ginny and Hermione, ignoring the grins from Angelina and Katie, "I mean, who wouldn't" Alicia continued "just be friends with a sexy Slytherin with more money than god and meets up with you at least every week." Lavender pushed the girl away and stalked through the portrait trying to ignore Ginny's shouts of "now you know for sure that someone's going to bid for you! Lavender and Theo..."

"WE ARE JUST FRIENDS!"

* * *

"We are just friends! For the thousandth time!" Theodore Nott was sprawled out on a large leather armchair, moodily staring in to the crackling fire, ignoring the smug smirks of his so-called friends. Blaise Zabini, Draco Malfoy and Marcus Flint were all sitting on a large four seat black leather sofa, nodding their heads, agreeing that they were just friends, Terence was lying on his back in front of the fire with his eyes shut and grinning, he sleepily opened one eye, "yeah, of course just friends but..." Theo moved his gaze to the one eye-opened Terence .

"But what?" he snarled

"But" Adrian drew out, coming down the stairs bringing a crate with him "it goes without saying that you would like it to be more." Adrian sat the crate down and stretched before plopping down tiredly on the second armchair across from the moody ash blonde boy.

Ignoring Theo's look of absolute shock, Adrian thrust open the crate and started handing out bottle's of Firewhisky, Mulled Mead and Redcurrant Rum. A bottle of Whiskey landed on Nott's lap but he ignored it, he couldn't believe they had just said that. No way, it wasn't possible!

Bole thundered down the stairs and came around the back of Pucey's chair before grabbing a bottle of Rum and sitting down on floor and leaning against the armchair and crossing his ankles, "I don't know about you guys, but I'm looking forward to the auction thing tomorrow" Bole grinned evilly and clinked bottles with Terence, raising the bottle to his lips he stopped and put the bottle down, he watched half bewildered, half amused, as the young Nott boy stood up, ran up the stairs to the dormitory, almost fell back down by tripping over his cloak, stalking to the entrance before stopping, contemplating, coming back and grabbing his whiskey and stalking off again.

Glancing around at the guys he watched them simultaneously smirk and raise their glasses before drinking deeply. Bole looked back down at his Rum, "was it something I said?"

* * *

Theo snuck quietly through the halls of Hogwarts hiding stealthily behind nice suits of armour and hiding spots him and the guys had found during their midnight escapades to the Ravenclaw and/ or Hufflepuff common rooms.

Breathing heavily he finally made it to his destination and quickly climbed the stairs, it was the tallest tower in the school, and it was here where he and Lavender came just to be together. As friends. They had known each other since they were little, living in the same neighbourhood and all. Theo smiled remembering the day they had both received their letter, he had snuck round to her place in the middle of the night from his 'haunted mansion' as Lavender christened it, and they had met in her tree house. Why a girl needed a tree house he didn't know but right now he didn't care, he just had to get these crazy thoughts out of his head. So he followed tradition.

Opening the door he was unprepared to see the girl in question leaning against the windows edge and looking out. Her head was bathed in moonlight her dark cloak made her blonde hair stand out. Theo loved her hair, he always had. It was so thick and flowing. He remembered when he used to touch it as a child, he used to count how many curls there were, how many little plaits and how much of it was straight or wavy. She used to giggle when he continually asked her if it was real, and she always gave the same answer.

"Is it real?" Lavender didn't turn at his voice, but smiled thinly into the night, she gave her reply as always, "is it real?" It lacked something. Theo didn't know what, he wasn't much of a people reader, but he knew something was wrong. He had just known her for a long time. Coming behind her he wrapped his cloak around her and she leaned back into him. Whatever troubles he had, would have to wait, and besides. Lavender was his friend.

And nothing more.

* * *

Terence had snagged Nott's seat soon after he had left, he contemplated Adrian carefully, he was currently in a word war with Bole and Derrick, who had nicked his place soon after Ter had vacated it. Perusing his mug he wondered if Adrian was going to bid on her, Ade could win, as long as none of the rest of the Slytherins went for her, but he didn't know, Montague always did have a thing for her.

"You going to bid for Angelina?"

He meant it as a throw away question and pulled if off very well, yet of course, they all knew how serious the question was and immediately all talk ceased in their little circle, a small chatter of talk came from the tables around them and drifted down from the girls dormitories. The Slytherin common room was nearly always quiet it was an unspoken agreement along with the fact that no-one should eavesdrop, first years always learnt that the hard way. Especially when Marcus Flint was getting ready for a Quidditch match.

Adrian swallowed, he could feel almost all eyes on him. Terence, and Marcus were his best friends. Worlds apart in more ways that one and here was one. Marcus approached you in private, If he wanted to talk or torture you with the fact that he was the only one who knew what was what, while Terence never cared where or when he said anything, so the fact was nearly everyone knew your business and sometimes that was his problem. Sighing, he raised his cobalt eyes to Ter's green ones, green, just like Pothead's, Adrian couldn't have counted the time's Terry's father had beaten him because of his eye colour. Yet while Potter's were more emerald, Ter's were a softer moss green. Adrian shook himself. How many times had he had caught Terence looking at a much too much folded photograph with a black eye and heavy breathing? It was time to give him a taste of his own medicine, he coughed, "you going to bid on Spinnet?"

Bole almost spit out his rum. Derrick choked from the floor, Blaise and Draco, stared at him, Marcus raised an eyebrow at Adrian. He of course knew, but that was because they were almost like a trio of girls, they told each other everything.

Whatever reaction Terence was hoping to get, it wasn't that, but he had to admit it was a clever move, raising his bottle of whiskey, Terence grinned, "I will if you will" emitting a snort from Tarquin and a chuckle from the two sixth years. Adrian grinned back, rasing his mead, "I will if...Marcus bids on Bell" drawing a round of loud exclamations of "you got to be fucking kidding me? Bell?" Terence laughed and shot a sideways smirk at Marcus who was smirking

"I should have know you two wouldn't leave me out, but yeah, alright I'll bid on Bell" Marcus raised his Rum, "but that doesn't mean I'll win her, who knows what else we will see" He drank deeply, Adrian raised a dark eyebrow, and Terence snorted but they followed suit.

There was no way Marcus was going to let Katie Bell go with an opportunity like this. No way in hell.

* * *

Lavender rummaged around for a quill, trying desperately not to wake her sleeping friends, unable to find one she cursed and walked to Hermione's bedside, a quill was sticking out from rolls and rolls of parchment with name and names of female deities and goddesses. Quietly Lavender reached for the quill and slowly pulled it out, successful, she glanced at her watch, almost midnight, the parchment would be up soon. Trodding carefully, glad for once that Hermione insisted on having a tidy sleeping area, Lavender made it to the stairs and quickly walked down them, coming face to face with Ginny Weasley, jumping in fright, the girls exchanged a quick giggle, "Gin, what are you doing up?"

"I could ask you the same thing!" She whispered looking knowingly at the quill in her hand, Lavender grinned shamelessly and the two made their way down stairs, to be met with a glowing fire and three girls sitting on the couch with a piece of parchment in their hands, "Angie, Katie, Ally?" Lavender whispered.

Looking up the three smiled guiltily and tried to hide the parchment "It's no use we already saw it!" Ginny laughed coming around to the sofa, grabbing a cushion she placed it on her lap and sat in front of the fire adjusting her tank top and pyjama bottoms. Lavender reached for the parchment but Angelina pulled it away with a suspicious look, "who you going to be?" Lavender sighed and tried again for the parchment but Angelina held firm and held her serious brown gaze. "Who?" Lavender defeated slumped to the floor and whispered something inaudible, "sorry couldn't hear that Lav?" Alicia asked cheerfully, Lavender smiled sourly up at her

"how can you be so cheerful this time of night?"

Katie smiled "don't change the subject, and besides its morning!" Lavender glared at her, "look if it helps I'll tell you who I'm going as, after you told us!" Katie added.

Lavender had to grin, "well..." she twisted the button up pyjama top she was wearing, "we thought that because of my blonde hair, and blue eyes, and it sounds stupid now-"

Katie cut her off "who's we?" she asked, her blue eyes widened at Lavender's blush and she snapped her fingers, "you and Theothought..." The other girls squealed and Lavender smiled as Ginny hugged her, "that I could go as..." the girls nodded in encouragement. "Aph...ro..di..te." Lavender finished tentatively. The three smiled, "that's actually perfect for you" Angelina said, "I can so see it!" Lavender grinned, and quietly thanked them, blowing some hair out of her eyes she looked at them "who are you going as? Do you know about anyone else?"

"Well, Parvati Patil is going as the Egyptian deity Isis, she apparently was the 'embodiment of all that human life stood for and was governed by.' Something like that. And I'm going as the Greek goddess Athena, goddess of war and wisdom, cool huh?" Lavender could see Angelina as Athena, it was the perfect choice.

"Who are you two going as," she motioned to Alicia and Katie

"I" Alicia started dramatically smiling devilishly, "am going as Eris! The goddess of chaos!" Lavender frowned, "Is there such a goddess?" Alicia threw a cushion at her, "and guess what our little Katie is going as!" Angelina and Alicia started tickling the petite blonde girl, they had relinquished their torture the moment the girl yelled "mercy!" and Alicia pinched her cheeks "Katie darling is going as Artemis, the huntress" Alicia said baring her teeth cheekily.

"Goddess of the moon!" Katie added.

"And," Angelina grinned "the virgin goddess!"

The girls all laughed as Katie blushed vividly and snatched the parchment from Angelina "Shut up! C'mon we have to think!" Angelina and Alicia wound down dramatically and started to concentrate which baffled the two sitting on the floor. "But you both already have placed you names on the parchment, what do you have to concentrate about?" The three girls on the sofa exchanged worried glances and looked around, making sure no-one was there, they leant forward, "we're trying to think of a goddess for Hermione" Lavender frowned, "why? Hermione doesn't want to do this, she told me during Potions!" Lavender shuddered remembering how angry Hermione has gotten when Harry and Ron had teased her about not doing this because she was afraid no-one would bid on her, although Lavender had to admit, that was pretty nasty.

Katie sighed, "we know, its just that, Hermione did a lot for us and helped us all find our own goddesses and its unfair how she should miss out on the fun,"

"Hermione doesn't think this is going to be fun" Ginny said looking at the three faces above her, that beamed nonetheless.

"Oh she will, apparently their bringing in outfits for everyone and make-up artists and everything to make us look all goddess-like, Hermione deserves to be pampered, she's like the Gryffindor ultimate mother extraordinaire! And by the time they are finished with her, every guy will be bidding on her," Alicia finished triumphantly, ignoring the looks of amusement and doubt on her friends faces.

Katie gasped, "I've got it!" Lavender and Ginny leaned in, "Hera, one of the twelve goddesses on Mt Olympus one of the deities, she's like the ultimate! Married to Zeus! Goddess of Marriage and fertility!" Angelina halted her

"how do you know that?" Katie waved her away with a hand

"I was going to be Hera before I found Artemis."

Lavender reached for the parchment, and underneath, Parvati, Angelina, Alicia and Katie's name she wrote her own and Hermione's name. "I can't believe no-one else has taken these goddesses, they are quite well-known." Lavender said as they all watched the words cement into gold.

"It doesn't matter Lav, we go them first and that's all that matters" Angelina said taking the parchment and pining it back to the noticeboard.

* * *

End chapter, thanks for all your reviews, I wouldn't mind another :)


	3. Just getting some practise in

**Chapter three: Just getting some practise in. **

**Italics: **thoughts

"Virgin Goddess huh Katie?" Lee Jordan ducked Katie's left hook quickly and scampered out of the portrait hole to Breakfast with Fred and George.

The whole of Gryffindor house had woken up early to see which sixth and seventh years females chose to be, a sixth year girl burst into tears on finding that she could not be Aphrodite and had proceeded to almost knock out Lavender by throwing a huge golden crown at her, yelling that "it was all her fault that she now couldn't wear the crown!"

Lavender, just recovering from the first blow then had to endure the hysterics of a Miss Hermione Granger finding out that she was bound into the auction.

"YOU DID WHAT?" She had screeched when the five guilty girls confessed, she had given them the dirtiest glare she could muster and had immediately set off to find Professor McGonagall to try and get out of it, she hadn't had to go far, as the thin-lipped professor had come to the common room to see who would be who. She had calmly explained that once your name was on the paper that was it, she had even thrown a small curveball in and had asked Hermione why she did not want to represent her house. Hermione had blushed red, before turning on her heel and walked out of the common room.

Lavender, Ginny, Angelina, Katie and Alicia all marched down to the Great Hall, ignoring the wolf whistles and cat-calls from the Ravenclaw lads and Hufflepuff boys. Ginny had been grinning the entire time and the other four had been able to work on their evil looks. Reaching the Great Hall, they noticed that every sixth or seventh year girl was being given the once over from the guys, and none of them were fairing any better than the Gryffindors were.

The girls walked down the isle towards the grim looking Hermione, before they could reach her, Angelina let out a small "ouch!" and turned around. Bletchley, the Slytherin Keeper and Angelina's mortal enemy, had tugged on Angie's hair to grab her attention. Angie glared at her. "What?" Bletchley and her posse laughed, and sneered at her and her friends, "you shouldn't have done that." Bletchley said smiling evilly at Angelina, her light brown eyes glinting maliciously.

"Done what exactly?" Hermione joined the small group of Gryffindor girls and crossed her arms over her chest. Bletchley looked down at her, Angelina and her were the tallest seventh year girls around 5'11, both thin, and with long limbs, were both rather exotic looking.

Angelina was dark skinned, with dark, gold flecked eyes and long, extremely dark brown, almost black, straight hair, Bletchley who was olive skinned, really dark from tanning in the sun on study breaks, with light brown eyes and short flared light brown hair. They had hated each other from the moment they had met. It was the only thing they agreed on. Hating each other was the only option.

"You shouldn't have chose Athena" Bletchley spat, turning her gaze back to the Gryffindor Chaser, "I was going to be Athena, and now, you will pay." Angelina laughed loudly, throwing her head back and caught the attention of some of the other tables, "how much do you want?" She asked, raising her eyebrows and smirking. "First in first served Bletchley" Hermione spat at her. Surprising everyone around her.

"She's right Bletchley."

Heads snapped up, and the Slytherin girls turned around, to see the seventh and sixth year Slytherins males come down to Breakfast. Marcus was in the middle of Terence and Adrian, and was looking right at Katie. She met his gaze unwaveringly and he smirked before walking forward. "Virgin goddess Bell?" Katie would have hit him, if it wasn't for the tiny slap on her buttocks, the raised eyebrow and whisper in her ear of "you should have kept that a secret" before he sat down at the Slytherin table.

Katie blushed vividly before sitting down at the Gryffindor Table and trying to calm down George, who had see it all. Adrian, who had agreed with Hermione, followed Flint's lead and had sat down with him, followed by Terence, Bole and Derrick. Bletchley seething with rage at Adrian, sticking up for a Gryffindor, not even his precious Angelina at that, raised her hand to strike the know-it-all, bushy-haired, sixth year _Mudblood _

Harry and Ron, mouths bursting with pancake and syrup, jumped up from the table, but were saved the hassle, Draco Malfoy clutched the raging seventh year Slytherins hand, just before it hit Hermione's face. Inching back from the red talons, Hermione gasped at the sight. Why on earth would Draco Malfoy save her. Everyone else wondered as well. "What the hell are you doing?" Bletchley yelled trying to tug her hand away from Malfoy's strong grip. "Is there a problem?"

Professor McGonagall joined the group and glared from student to student. Malfoy let go of the Keepers hand, smirked at the girls, before walking to the Slytherin table and taking a place opposite Derrick. Bletchley scowled at the Gryffindors, and marched back out of the Great Hall her girls hurrying out behind her. "She'll regret the day she ever messed with Althea Yvonne Bletchley!" She hissed.

The Girls sat down to breakfast, forgetting their tiff before in the common room and proceeded to eat and be merry. Harry and Ron fussed over Hermione who glared at them before grabbing the marmalade and spreading sinful amounts onto her toast.

Angelina stared at the brown haired girl, who was propping her Arithmancy book up against two jugs of Pumpkin juice and her plate, ignoring the fact that now no-one in a sixty centimetre range could have pumpkin juice without going to the trouble of bothering her reading first. "Hermione..." Hermione grunted and continued reading, engrossed in her book, not bothering to take a bite into her marmalade dripping toast. "What's the deal with you and Bletchley?" This time Hermione looked up at the dark girl and smiled, "nothing" to which she received a raised eyebrow, Hermione laughed slightly, "really! Nothing, she just tripped me once back in first year and I was almost late for a class, she's really not a very nice person, and besides," Hermione grinned sourly "I'm Hera, supreme female goddess, I have to keep the rest of you in line." She was treated with loud shrieks of laughter and a one-armed hug from Alicia after that declaration and proceeded to read her Arithmancy book.

Over at the Slytherin table, Theo and Blaise were grinning at the scowling Draco Malfoy, "Well we all know who ickle Drakie-kinns is going to bid for, don't we?" Theo laughed along with Blaise while Draco shuddered at the horrible name Pansy had teased him with mercilessly in second year. Draco stabbed at his bacon moodily, "I never said that and besides, it not like I'm going to have to shell out thousands of galleons for one girl, eh Theo?" The blonde haired boy did not cease his grin and took a large gulp of his tea. "and what's that supposed to mean, Drakie-poo?" while the rest of the guys around him sniggered uncontrollably. "It means," said Draco heatedly, "that your the one who's going to have to fight for Aphrodite, not me, you may get the Goddess of Sexual desire and beauty, but I get the reigning supreme Goddess for much less of the price, and will look just as gorgeous, if not more" Draco finished triumphantly with a large gulp of juice and looked at Theo next to him, who was smiling uncontrollably. "What?" Draco asked annoyed, glaring at all the guys who were snorting in their drinks.

"So, your not going to bid on Granger eh?" Draco frowned then a look of comprehension slammed across his face, "shut up!" he snarled while the rest of the Slytherins burst out laughing.

Derrick wound down, and smiled up at the relatively pretty girl standing opposite him, he winked at her, grinned at her blush and prodded the grumpy Malfoy in the arm, lightly with a fork, the young blonde glared across the table, before looking behind to where the Slytherin Beater was pointing, there in front, or behind him, as it were, was Granger, twisting her hands nervously. Draco looked across at the Gryffindor table and saw Potty and Weasel glaring at him, he grinned smarmily and smirked up at Granger, his bad mood ebbing away. The bushy-haired girl, took a deep breathe and swallowed before, in a very dignified voice said "Thank you, for.." Draco smirked deeper and stood up, he didn't tower over her, but his lean slightly muscular build still intimidated her, he looked down at her "thank you..." he prompted "If there's anything you can do?" Hermione nodded and turned to go, Malfoy caught her arm and pulled her back before lightly pressing his lips to hers quickly, It was over almost as soon as it began and Hermione had no time to react.

Shocked gasps came from the Gryffindor table and Hermione's amber eyes stared up at him, round as saucers, she pulled easily out of his long fingers and quickly walked back to her seat, not turning around. Draco raised a two finger salute to the thunder-struck weasel and sat down swivelling his body around and placing his legs back under the table, gracefully avoiding kicking Theo. Draco looked around at the grinning faces, he smirked, "just getting some practise in."

Adrian knew there was more to Theo and Brown's relationship than what met the eye. He, unlike Theo, was a marvellous people reader a trait he had inherited from his Grandmother, who at ninety, was probably the coolest person he had ever known, except when she urged him to pick a bride for her to approve of before she died.

He knew who he wanted to pick. And he knew his Grandmother would love her...

...if only she would love him back.

And he knew she was capable of it, hell he saw it everyday, amongst her friends, when she laughed at breakfast, when she joked about in the hallways, when he hair was thrown back pushing that Quaffle right through Bletchley's outstretched arms.

Yet her love would never be directed to him.

He was sitting on a large, flattened tree-stump holding a mug, he didn't know if it was half empty or half full, but he was leaning towards half empty. He perused the inside of the mug, the liquid sloshed around as he turned his wrist in a full circle, a small white froth gathered around the edges.

Scowling into the night he stood up, his now half empty mug tipped slightly, unfortunately none of its contents dripped out.

_Sod it !_

The mug sailed through the air, the wind whipped around it, if it had a voice box it would be screaming.

Adrian had thrown the mug as far as he could. Which for him being a Chaser was quite far. He watched the mug descend, hit the earth with a loud thump, a small bit of whatever it was inside the mug forced its way onto the damp earth.

He knew he should go and pick it up, a teacher would come across it and would find out that there was alcohol on the premises and would throw a nut. Adrian still wondered wether or not Dumbledore already knew.

He was alone tonight. Something he sometimes enjoyed. Until his thoughts moved to the one person constantly on his mind.

_Fuck!_

Adrian rubbed his face and glanced up at the castle to where he knew Angie...Johnson, would be sleeping. He was sounding like Terence.

Terence Higgs. Resident Slytherin tart who couldn't get over Alicia Spinnet's tits and waist. He had a thing for her. It wasn't an obsession, It wasn't an infatuation. It was pure driven love. If it was obsession, he would have a shrine about her, he would have stolen her red lacy underwear he dreamed she had and performed some ritual with them. If it was an infatuation, he would have done something, rather than leave her alone and let her get with George Weasley, Cedric Diggory and Rodger Davies, to name a few. It was love.

Love meant knowing the little things, love meant having a picture of the girl in his wallet and taking it out when he was in bad shape, knowing that just seeing her, would make it better. Even if he couldn't see her face to face. Terence knew that Alicia wouldn't give him the chance unless made to. So he let her go. He didn't beat up every male kissing and touching her. He didn't talk to her, he didn't touch her unless he had to, he didn't plan elaborate schemes to meet her and finally snog the hell out of her. He waited. Patiently. And now, it was going to pay off.

Adrian knew Terence was excited, and he knew that their was little competition. Most of the rich heirs to fortunes were in Slytherin. And Terence had made sure everyone knew not to buy Alicia, sure, they could bid. They just couldn't buy. In the name of love, that was the one thing Terence did to make sure he got his girl.

Alicia Spinnet was hot. But most thought Angelina took the cake, and Adrian knew it was going to be tough. He should have done something before hand, like Draco, the wily devil. Adrian grinned, that had been an explicit mark of territory. It would be interesting tomorrow. Adrian wanted to see the look on everyone's face when they find out Bole would buy Penelope Clearwater right in front Percy Weasley's face. Or when Terry Boot and Pansy Parkinson would leave together. Adrian could read people very well, and he knew all about it. The secret trysts. Everything. He smirked at the Astronomy tower, knowing full well Theo was there, alone. Brown would be getting her beauty sleep for tomorrow.

Adrian summoned his mug and walked out of sight of the Astronomy tower, when he was blocked he looked up to where Angie was sleeping and kissed he fingers then raised it to her window. "Just getting some practise in" he murmured, before tapping his head and sneaking back into the castle.


	4. Going once Going twice

**Chapter four: **Going once…going twice…

**Italics:** Thoughts

"Happy Valentines Day!" Ginny arrived down the stairs from the girls' dormitories, her eyes shining with excitement she showed without hesitation.

Most of the Gryffindors were down in the scarlet common room; awaiting the time they were allowed into the hall to start the anticipated auction, Ginny walked over to where Harry, Ron, Neville, Seamus and Dean were sitting in front of the empty fireplace, no doubt cleaned by the House elves, Ginny smiled at the thought of Hermione, who would probably scowl and mutter something along the lines "slave labor…"

Ginny smiled, she had woken up early, and had heard the sixth and seventh year Gryffindor girls creep down the stairs, occasionally giggling, Ginny smiled remembering Hermione's harsh whisper consisting of "shush, remember there are other people sleeping"

Ginny giggled, Hermione would probably be rushing around right now looking after everyone, making sure they had the right make-up, everyone had drinks, and were perfectly calm, no stresses, or crying, and they had the right spells for their hair and what not, herself would wait till later, while her outfit would be lying on a chair somewhere, or still hanging all by its lonesome waiting till the very last minute when it was too late and Hermione couldn't possibly be ready in time.

Normally that was what it would be like… Angie, Katie and Ally had made a pact within themselves to make sure Hermione was one of the first ready and completely pampered ready to go, with no time to back out. The three of them were really very devious.

Ginny flopped onto the seat next to her brother dearest, ruffling his hair, she glanced around the guys and noticed none of them looked her in the eyes, Seamus was pulling at the collar of his dark burgundy shirt, even though he had no tie, and the first two buttons were undone, Neville's foot was tapping over his leg almost agitatedly, her own brother was tapping his feet his fists clenched on his knees.

Ginny examined her nails, she ran her tongue around her mouth and said coyly, "so, who are you all bidding on?" Out of the corner of her eye she saw that every guy around her had tensed. She smiled wickedly, "you know you should have staked your territory on some of the girls… you do realize you have the Slytherin's to contend with… most of them with…a minimum amount of… oh lets say…three vaults full of just Knuts… each." Ginny chuckled outright seeing the colours of the boys faces after she had finished. Ron's had flushed red, Neville's had turned green, his hand in his pocket, Ginny was sure she heard coinage. Dean had turned much paler, and Seamus had turned a nasty yellowish colour, like old parchment.

Ginny was giggling still when Ron turned his head to his beloved sister, gritting his teeth he smiled almost manically, "Ginny, don't you have someone to spend Valentines Day with… Or, being the Slytherin he is, has he forgotten all about you-" Ron was cut off from his nasty words that he looked like he had trouble saying, by the remark in front of the Gryffindor common room entrance.

"Being the Slytherin he is, not only is he here to pick up his girlfriend…a task which you no doubt need to learn, but he's also here to tell you that you may now proceed to the Great Hall…your goddesses await."

Ron flushed at the obvious remark about him not having a Girlfriend, while his little sister jumped up and walked swiftly over to Blaise who was smiling largely. Used to seeing him in their common room, no-one paid any mind to the tall, elegant dark Slytherin who currently had one arm wrapped around Ginny's waist, while he dig into the trouser of his dark pants. The fifth year girls sighed at the boy's exotic eyes and build that had a sort of wiry strength to it.

Pulling from his trouser pants a large black leather bag, he tossed it onto Ron's lap effortlessly, Ron grunted at the weight and every boy's eyes sitting in the group widened hearing the unmistakable clinking on coinage. "I've bought the Weasley Goddess for the day, you piss her or me off in anyway, I expect a full refund, and none of you whingeing about her dating to me for the rest of the year. Spread that around yourselves, for the auction, Merlin knows…you'll sure as hell need that."

With those last words he guided Ginny out the door before placing an arm around her shoulders, trying to hold in his laughter for Ginny's sake, for all the boy's were now looking at weasel's crotch hungrily. Where was a camera when you needed one?

"So Goddess Weasley, what do you want to do?" he asked kissing her nose. Ginny smiled up at him "I would like to go and watch the auction" she replied interlacing her fingers with his that were dangling close to her cheek. Blaise grinned, and forwarded his hand elegantly, "lead the way my lady"

The Great Hall was filling up fast, gasps and awes of shock, excitement and anticipation echoed through the hall. The Great Hall now had a cat-walk running down the middle with a large platform at the end of it, on the platform stood an elaborate, cream and gold loveseat, the cat-walk and platform were surrounded by a thick fog, cloud like and, "surprisingly warm."

Terence had commentated lightly, touching it, before taking a seat at the back of the left hand side, where the Slytherin table would normally be.

The Slytherin's had indeed arrived and for some odd reason had decided to flock at the back seats, apparently it created some air of mystery and intrigue to their goddesses, as the lights in the hall would be dimmed and around the edge of the platform and walk, small fire's would ignite and only the people in the first front row could be seen from where the girls would be strutting their stuff, if or if not Goddesses strutted.

Getting themselves comfortable each of them grinned simultaneously and reached into their robes drawing out, one, two and if you were a total cocky ass like Bole, drew three marginally large leather bags, clicking with promising coinage.

"Wow… so… the whole schools out there… eugh…." There girls, completely made over in their goddess state were either standing, their arms crossed protectively over themselves, sitting at their make-up tables, staring deeply into the mirror looking for any facial faults, or pacing constantly trying to get the hang of the too high, high heels. The separate houses had taken refuge in separate corners, and the Gryffindors were closest to the dark purple, velvet curtain. Parvati had looked through a few moments ago, and had made the somewhat disturbing remark about the whole school coming; it had echoed through backstage and had lodged itself into every girl's brain.

Thus resulting in a major panic. Almost like a herd of bulls stampeding through Spain. Chaos. Complete and utter chaos. Alicia was in her element.

"Alright guys, we ready?" She was smiling largely, the other Gryffindors didn't know whether it was because of nerves or whether she was actually excited, knowing Ally it would be the latter.

They all nodded hesitantly, Ally fixed up her dark purple peplos, before glancing up at everyone else and nodding in approval at Katie's light and dark blue peplos, Angelina's deep red armor, Parvati's golden dress, Hermione's… Ally huffed, "HERMIONE JANE GRANGER!"

"Ouch much!" Katie asked tentatively removing her hands from her ears, Alicia grinned unabashed and looked around, she noticed the busy haired girls table was vacant, and her dress was off the rack, she must have decided to put it on, finally. Alicia marched over to the changing rooms and knocked each one with a knuckle, Bletchley came out of the first one, decked out in a sheer green peplos; she was going as some nymph, Calypso or something. She nearly knocked Ally over and tottered away on extreme heels glaring fully at Angelina, who smirked and leaned on her scepter.

Alicia ignored Bletchley and knocked on the last door, the only one that was occupied. "Hermione we know it's you, this is last door-"

Alicia jerked back as the door opened violently and a dark haired girl poked her head around, "do you mind idiots? I'm trying to get dressed" It was Padma Patil. Alicia grinned sheepishly as the door slammed in her face, Alicia, bright red, ignored the giggles of her friends and made a face at the door, "you rang?"

The girls whipped around to see Hermione, shoeless and her hair much less bushy, walking towards them, her shoulders thrown back, her chest thrown out, covered in glitter looking extremely superior in an almost see-through white peplos. The shocked Gryffindors stared for a moment, until finally coming out of their stupor they proceeded to laugh and cheer.

"Hermione's got a body!"

"Shut-up!"

"Hermione's got curves"

"It's not my fault I can't wear a bra"

"So superior, and without shoes"

"Like anyone can walk in those… 'Shoes.' And how come Angelina gets to wear sandals!"

They girls giggled at Hermione's discomfort about "hanging it all out" and teased her mercilessly until the bell gonged, every girl went silent automatically as Norton Spinner, an incredibly confidant Ravenclaw fifth year, stood at the podium just in front of the curtain and smiled into the crowd,

"I dunno about you guys, but I've personally been looking forward to this" every male in the vicinity grinned approvingly, "let's see what these ladies have got, especially in... individual merits…."

"Ass face…" Angelina muttered aloud, making the girls snicker. Norton having heard this, coughed and caught eyes with Professor McGonagall, he cleared his throat and smiled once again. "Good morning Ladies and Gents, Happy Valentines Day, which I know I'll be having, Laura darling can't wait to see the Lingeri- O-o Kay, Professor M!"

Tugging at his tie, he continued, grinning as the rest of the school chuckled, "you all know the score, males who are bidding, to the sides of the platform, those who are watching, in the front around the tables, please enjoy the free beverages and Gents give the rose in the small vase to your girl, if you haven't already,"

Blaise snorted at the little rose, he took out his wand an waved it twice a bouquet of lilies and roses engorged over the one little rose, Blaise took out the little blood red rose and handed it to Ginny, who was smiling, Blaise had booked them reserve seating right up front so she could see her friends. So far he had been doing well.

"Alright males, lights down!"

The lights dimmed slowly and enthusiastic clapping started.

"Remember boys… choose wisely, and we start off with the Egyptian goddess Isis!"

Parvati was hugged by every Gryffindor, followed by her sister, before taking a deep breathe and walking out from behind the curtain.

She was met with loud wolf whistles and loud clapping, whooping and shouting continued as she walked down to the end of the platform, her head held high. Her spangled gold dress glinted from the small firelight, it was straight and wisped down to the tips of her toes, two wide straps covered her back and breasts, plunging vertically down to her navel and low down her back, the rest of the gold material flowed down her thin legs. Parvati was covered in heavy set gold trinkets and bracelets, deep jewels and elaborate gold leaf covered her dress. Her hair was dark and straight reaching to the top of her butt and complemented the dress perfectly. She was wearing very little make up and had a small amount of gold glitter around her eyes.

She looked every inch the Egyptian Goddess and looked like she was enjoying the experience.

"Alright fella's, I reckon I'll start with ten galleons, any one…"

"See Hermione? It's not that bad!" Alicia whispered to the rather pale girl next to her as bids of twenty and thirty came from the crowd, "If Parvati can pull that much money, thing how much you will pull!" Hermione gave Alicia an incredulous look,

"you forget that Parvati and Padma are the best looking girls in the year, Dean and Seamus said so" Hermione muttered, peeking out the curtain to see Parvati laughing as two guys voices raised louder shouting out 'fifty' and 'fifty-five.'

Alicia waved her hand in irritation, "please Hermione, who cares what they think, its not them that you want to bid for you anyway" Alicia said grinning as a seventh form Hufflepuff straightened her shoulders as "Demeter" was called out, Parvati had finally been bought for eight-five galleons and went to stand over on another platform shrouded in darkness until every girl had been auctioned off.

Everyone behind the curtain clapped and ushered the blushing girl out, she was dressed in a light cream dress that covered her front but left her entire back bare which was covered in a glittery design and looked amazing. The dress began again just under the curve of her back and rippled down to the floor. Hermione clapped along with everyone else, watching as Parvati and the Hufflepuff girls name was crossed off the list, she counted how many people till her, one, two, and three…wait… "What did you mean, 'it's not them you want to bid for you" Hermione asked watching the girl almost trip down the runway in her nervousness, Hermione didn't blame her, the heels were murder.

Alicia grinned like the cat ate the canary and turned to look at the somewhat tamed bushy haired girl, "well it's just that, someone, better, sexier, more exciting and…chaotic has already staked a claim, and we wouldn't like that to go to waste would we?" Hermione frowned at the purple clad girl in confusion, when she remembered the unexpected kiss. Her mouth opened and closed like a fish. Alica, pleased turned back to the auction.

"And I have fifty, over here; do I have fifty-five anywhere?" Norton was enjoying this immensely, from his podium he could see the faces of admiration in the males faces, although he had to admit, he was disappointed at the lack of Slytherin participation, this next one for sure would get them going, a bunch of Gryffindors girls were next, there was no way they wouldn't try and rattle a few of the guys spirits, "and sold! For fifty-five galleons and seventeen sickles, every little bit helps alright," Spinner helped the girl down the stairs before returning to his place, "next we have a sexy little one, that I particularly have been looking forward to, gents, give it up, for Eris…."

Norton grinned at the loud clapping from the Gryffindors, he also noticed the Slytherin's sit up a little bit, he turned and watched Alicia Spinnet walk out from the curtain, decked out in purple, he could see why they were so enthusiastic. He contained his jaw-drop and watched her sashay down the runway, her costume was incredibly daring, her skirt was so short that with every step she walked the skirt rode up a teensy bit revealing more than was actually necessary, the tops of her breasts were displayed openly from the low rounded neck line, her legs were strapped up to her knees by roman sandals, with a large heel magically placed on the end, her normally curlyish hair, had been straightened, and actually showed the layers that were actually there. Her jewelry was simple, she had a thin black bangle pushed up her arm, from her wrist to her elbow curling around her arm, her make-up was dark and dramatic and enhanced her amber eyes and light brown hair.

Terence was almost gone, Marcus and Adrian looked at him and grinned at each other, until Adrian called out fifty Galleons as a starter, the crowd gasped, Norton grinned appreciably, Alicia grinned to where the voice was, and blew a kiss, 'saucy minx' Terence thought glaring at Adrian, calling out sixty, the darker man took a sip of the goblet full of pumpkin juice lazily before calling out seventy, he jerked and glared at Marcus for elbowing him in the side and almost making pumpkin juice spill over his immaculate robes, not to mention it was a painfully sharp jab. Adrian looked over at the glaring Marcus and smiled before raising his goblet to Terence and calling eighty over his seventy five, Terence stared at Adrian, before smiling and shaking his head, he should have known Adrian wouldn't have made it easy for him.

George who had planned on bidding didn't bother when the ninety came from the right of him, he leaned forward to see Roger Davies looking hungrily at the Goddess of Chaos, and he groaned inwardly, he didn't know what was worse, watching Alicia go off with Roger Davies the prick of the Quidditch pitch, followed closely by Marcus Flint, or by some unknown on the other side which George couldn't see.

Alicia smiled, feeling sort of let-down, George said he would bid on her and she hadn't heard his voice as of yet, with the jokes and pranks they had already sold she at least thought he make one lousy bid, but no, she was being bought my tweedle dumb, tweedle dick and tweedle dork. She was getting tired of standing up, and sashayed over to the loveseat, draping her self over it she smiled sexily out into the crowd and laughed at the loud whoops she got, before gasping at the "oh stop pushing it man, remember I could push you over your limit, I've had enough. One hundred galleons."

Alicia was in shock, a Slytherin was bidding on her, there was no mistake, and only a stupid Slytherin could make a bet that outlandishly without proclaiming it was a big thing. He (whoever he was) had said it so casually that the rest of the crowd was almost in silence, when Norton banged his mallet on the podium and said, rather weakly, "sold…for one hundred Galleons… Thank you Eris, goddess of…Chaos." He helped Alicia down the stairs and blushed as she kissed his cheek, before walking to the waiting platform that was shrouded in darkness.

Norton cleared his throat, and laughed into the crowd, Eris certainly lived up to her name, he looked down as the paper and grinned at the next name. "Next up, my personal favorite, the virgin Goddess, Artemis…"

Wolf whistles followed that statement, as a blushing Katie Bell made her way slowly out from behind the curtain, draped in blue, her hair up in an elaborate twist at the back of her head, with sprinkles of tiny, tight curls coming out, her outfit consisted of a tight bodice in a slightly darker blue than the lighter wisps of fabric coming down her legs to the floor, the bodice was tight and enhanced her breasts too much for Katie's taste, the enlarged mounds were covered with a light blue sash around the top of the tight corset like bodice, her long legs where hidden by very sheer, almost see through blue fabric that was straight down her thin body, she walked slowly down the platform, the dress trailing behind her showing the outline of her legs through the fabric. Katie wasn't wearing much make up; just a dab of glitter around her eyes and neck, the clip holding up her hair was sparkly with tiny diamonds that matched the clips holding up her sash that connected to her shoulder straps, Katie didn't know whether they were real or not.

Marcus looked at the Slytherin's stonily and said loud enough for the whole side to hear, "if any of you so much as open your mouth to bid for her I swear to Merlin I will make sure you and you future wife will have to adopt." The Slytherin's not acquainted with Marcus glared at him, while those who were laughed at his statement and the reaction from those sitting around him, the reaction consisting of gulping, loss of colour in face, and hand creeping protectively to ones thigh and even a shiver or two.

Satisfied the Slytherin Captain growled ninety as an opening, it was deliberate, and the males recognized it as a mark of territory, typical from a Slytherin, regardless of the fact, he had barely enough money to take on a Slytherin Oliver recognized the voice and he'd be damned if Troll Doll would take Katie from him, "ninety-five"

Katie's heart leapt hearing the gorgeous Scottish voice from the right until hearing it quicken at the growl of "one hundred," again from the left.

Adrian, Bole and Terence were shaking with laughter as Marcus glared over to the right hearing Wood, the daft prick, bid on Katie. It was a funny sight watching the poor girl look from left to right, trying to figure out who was bidding on her from this side, Bole counted down on his fingers mouthing, and grinning at Katie,

Five

She looked to the right

Four

She looked to the left

Three

Slowly to the right

Two

Slowly to the left

One

Total look of shock

Zero

"One hundred and fifty Galleons, thirty sickles and twelve Knuts" Marcus growled, effectively baffling Oliver.

Norton banged his mallet "going once, going twice, SOLD!"

Katie slowly, in a trance walked over to the stairwell to get to the waiting platform, with the other girls.

Norton patted her shoulder and walked back to the podium, not daring to believe that Marcus Flint that had won Katie Bell's hand for the day.

This was one weird auction.

Norton looked down at the piece of paper, Pansy Parkinson was next. Followed by Penelope Clearwater…Interesting.

"Give it up, for the queen of the underworld, Persephone" Norton watched in amusement as the dark haired girl marched out from the curtain and walked down the platform in black leather six inch heeled boots. Pansy it seemed had been going for the Dominatrix looked, and managed to pull it off very well, with a tight black corset, shiny covered with heavy silver buttons, she had long free bits of gauzy fabric coming down her legs to the floor and from her shoulders where two thin straps were holding up the corset. Her dark bob worked well with the large sweeping red make-up over her eyes. Blood red lipstick covered her lips and the buckles and zips on her boots shined from the fire-light.

While the male population of Hogwarts looked at this gutsy display, the girls behind the curtain were getting anxious. Angelina, Lavender and Hermione were there along with others who looked about ready to faint. Angie had finished her pacing and had watched Ally and Katie walk down, Angelina had been proud of them, and was now waiting for her turn, she looked down at her ensemble. A dark crimson leather waistcoat was tight across her chest and torso, showing her belly-button, she was wearing a pleated skirt that was short, but thankfully not as short as Alicia's, she was wearing knee high leather boots, not thigh high like Parkinson's who was being bided on by an alarming amount of people who Norton was having trouble keeping up with.

Angie had dark, dramatic make-up and no jewelry, her dark hair was down and curled lightly at the ends, which ended at the curve of her back. Her scepter was tall and gold, it was shaped in a spear but the girls had decided scepter had sounded cooler. Angie had a helmet too, but it was heavy and she could barely keep her head up, she didn't want to look like the Mourning Athena she had seen in one of Hermione's books.

Angelina turned at hearing a small cry of panic, Penelope Clearwater was next, as Hestia, Goddess of the hearth. She was in a red dress, similar to Katie's but it stopped at her knees, she also had a scepter like Angelina's, her eyes were covered with gold and red glitter, and she looked about ready to cry. Angie smiled and went to hug her, they weren't exactly friends, but they were in the same year and Penelope was a very kind person. Penelope smiled at the chaser who had always seemed so confident; she smiled back at her friends and disappeared through the curtain.

Lavender, Hermione and Angelina watched the girl, smile and blush at all the attention she was receiving, before gulping as the bidding started. The girls smiled at each other, as she was bought for One hundred and twenty galleons from someone on the left side. They slapped a quiet low-five until Athena was called out.

Angie turned to her friends and smiled before squaring her shoulders, taking a deep breathe and smiling largely she marched out of the curtains, Lavender and Hermione giggled at Angelina's bright smile and watched her smirk into the crowd, and twirl her scepter through her fingers.

Adrian had a hand around Montague's neck, the younger was pulling at the tightening fingers, Adrian followed the witches swaying behind as she walked into the darkness of the other platform, he had just bought her for a whopping one seventy, It of course would have gone on longer if Adrian hadn't of decided to strangle Montague to stop his stupid biding. Adrian finally released Montague and walked back to his seat, he flopped down next to Bole and relaxed with him, Bole had bought Penelope Clearwater, half to piss off Percy Weasley, and half because the chick looked so damn fine.

Marcus, Terence, Adrian and Bole were all relaxing watching a few Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws go through the process of bidding. Morag MacDougal, Hannah Abbot decked out in pink going as Ino, Millicent Bulstrode going through, looking quite lovely actually, followed by Bletchley who looked smug and apprehensive all in one. The guys all looked at Adrian who didn't even spare her a second glance he was busy looking down the row to Draco and Theo.

Draco had helped Terry Boot out and gave him some galleon's to finally win Pansy, yet the boy still looked on edge, he was watching every girl and had jumped when Hestia had been called. The elders all smirked, he was waiting for Hera.

He finally got his wish, straight after Bletchley, Spinner called out Hera, and out she came.

They watched Draco stare blatantly as the rather gorgeous girl walked out tentatively amidst the yelling, whooping and whistling that was still going on, despite Professor McGonagall's attempts to hush them. Hermione, smiled embarrassed, and the guys grinned when the saw Draco smile at her.

She was very pretty wearing a thin white peplos, with a small plunging neckline, the thinness of the dress was enhanced by the large slit that went from almost the top of her thigh to the bottom of her dress, which brushed the floor. Her bushy hair was still big, big in soft curls, thick and flowing to the middle of her back, she had sparkly white glitter on her neck chest, cheeks and eyes. She wasn't wearing any shoes and a gold wreath was attached to the top of head.

She held herself, tall and superior, like she truly was one of the supreme deities. Adrian examined his nails before calling out "seventy" Draco looked down the row and grinned at the smirking Adrian.

The heard an "eighty" from the front and a "ninety" from the other side followed by a 'one hundred Galleons, twelve Sickles and three Knuts" Draco snickered, typical of a Weasley. Draco called out "Two hundred Galleons for the Queen" and sat down, pleased, until he heard it, quiet, but Draco heard it. "Two hundred and ten."

Draco, enraged, looked over to the other side, his eyes narrowed, the candlelight flickered and the boy gaped. Neville Longbottom, had out bid him.

Draco ignored the snickers from his friends and called out again, Neville didn't bid again. But Draco again had someone stopping him, this time it was Harry Potter.

Draco was seething with rage. He called again. So did Potter, they were close to the three hundred mark when Draco saw Potter smirking, his smirk.

Malfoy stared, and then grinned. "Three hundred and fifty." The little bugger was testing him.

Hermione finally allowed down from the platform walked back down the stairs holding onto the elbow of Norton. Trying to figure out what had happened. Three forty!

Norton was shocked. The amount of money being used was far beyond what he had expected; he expected the highest amount to be fifty. Not Three forty. He scowled. Typical Slytherin's.

Ron punched Harry in the arm, as he sat down, 'Why didn't you keep bidding? Now Hermione has to spend the day with Ferret Boy!" Harry grinned at his friend.

"I would have, if I had the money. Malfoy's fortune far exceeds my own, and if he had given up at any point it could have been detrimental to my bank, and besides, Malfoy didn't look as though he was doing it for revenge. Hermione is my friend, and I love her, but I don't want to spend Valentine's with her, when I could be spending it with-"

Harry was cut off as the object of his affection came out from the curtain. Cho Chang.

Ron grinned as Harry fought with Cedric Diggory, Lee Jordan and a half hearted Montague to finally punch his fist weakly into the air in despair as Cho called out Cedric's name and blew a kiss.

Harry slumped into his chair and groaned. Ron patted his back, trying to console him.

Lavender was getting nervous; she was one of the last girls. She wondered if Theo had bided on anyone, probably, Susan Bones was sitting with her and she was last of the lot, for one of the last she looked extremely calm, covered in deep greens that went well with her brown eyes and auburn hair. She smiled serenely at Lavender who smiled back.

"APH…RO…DI…TE!" Lavender glowed and walked to the curtain, loud cheering, hoots and deep whistles were loud throughout the hall and boomed louder the second she walked through the curtain. Before she did, she waved at Susan and mouthed "good luck!"

Lavender walked down the runway, grinning playfully. The low-rounded neckline of her pink gown was well received, attached to the bottom of the corset was a straight skirt, made with masses of fabric that trailed out behind her, large wispy bits of fabric were attached to her wrist and rose up with her arms.

Her make-up was dramatic, her eyes enhanced with mascara and eye-liner. Glitter touched her body and her hair was twisted in a large elegant mess, entwined was a small golden wreath that showed up well against her honey hair.

Lavender grinned as bidding came from all angles of the room, the laughed as a huge rose came flying out from no-where with a note attached of "marry me please"

She was finally bought from someone on the left-side, she had been enjoying herself so much that she had totally forgot to listen for Theo.

After Lavender came the last remaining few, Susan had been bought and Norton asked the girls to come back on stage.

It was time to see who had bought who. The girls stood in a semi circle, all with different colored gowns on and different poses, they were all smiling brightly.

Professor Dumbledore bought out a pair of gold scales, he waved his wand, a large piece of parchment with the girls names, written in gold appeared, next to their names stood the amount of money they had been bought for. The old wizard raised his wand again and waved it. Colored balls appeared, each with numbers on it, there were two sets, one set went to the girls and one flew out to the males, the male who bought the female had the same number as she, they would need it for identification if they wanted to take their girl for the whole day.

Professor Dumbledore smiled into the crowd "now let's see who got who shall we?"

End chapter.

Quite a long chapter, for this story anyway. Hope you all enjoyed it, please review. Any thoughts, queries? Questions? Flames? Tell me what you think 


	5. Gods and Goddesses

**IMPORTANT: ** Do not flame me saying "I thought Parvati Patil came out first." I know she did but I reckon that I would do it randomly and since Susan was last out I would give her a break and allow her to go first.  Thanks guys. Enjoy.

Chapter five: Gods and Goddesses.

Italics Thoughts

Most of the girls smiled nervously, some who were confident smirked, and one particular Gryffindor roamed through the crowd, her eyes flickered over the shadowed hall, darting away from the left hand side, stubbornly avoiding even looking for the intimidating Slytherin Captain.

The gold scales gleamed from their perch- promising and ominous. Dumbledore smiled encouragingly at the girls. "One?" He asked politely.

Susan Bones slowly extracted herself from the crowd of girls trembling against the heavy curtain. The crowd clapped and hooted while she placed her bright green ball- with a large white "one" plastered on it- on one of the golden plates. Susan's hand shook momentarily, a loud 'ding' sounded, the plate holding the green ball dropped as though being pushed by Dumbledore's wrinkled fingers.

The 'ding' echoed throughout the silent hall, a chair scraped along the ground, whispers started, and small whistles came from the seats and tables.

Harry Potter walked up the stairs at the end of the platform on the right side- blushing furiously, matching the colour of Susan's hair, and face. Susan couldn't believe it, Harry Potter had actually bid on her. It was huge, she remembered her Auntie last year coming to visit her for her sixteenth birthday the day before the Hogwarts Express left its perch in the station, explaining how the 'Potter boy' had managed to escape the clutches of the Wizengamot, whether it was by luck, or his extreme handsomeness she said she didn't know. She had immediately winked at Susan, in the middle of the conversation, who, trying to stay out of her mothers radar had had to excuse herself to the bathroom before she had been snapped, blushing, for she knew how handsome he was.

Enthusiastic clapping followed the clink of gold on the scales, the plates evened out quickly and Harry dropped his large green ball- with a large white 'one' on it into the Headmasters hand, who promptly threw it behind him, narrowly missing Hermione's wreath.

Harry helped Susan down the stairs and led her over to where he had been sitting, he didn't know why he had purchased her, whether she was the last girl and he still hadn't had a Valentine Goddess to share it with, or whether she had just looked extremely pretty standing up on the platform nervously. A chair had been conjured up for her and she sat down graciously they were both still blushing- and holding hands.

Dumbledore smiled into the crowd. "Simple!" He continued calling out "two" and slowly the line of girls ebbed down. Padma Patil had been 'two' she had been purchased by Seamus, who had managed to outbid Ron, who had seemed to bid on everyone, and had promptly carried her bridal style out of the hall ignoring her screaming "but I want to watch who got my sister!"

Parvati had been next, bought by Dean, she had been allowed to stay and watch, followed by Penelope Clearwater who had been carted off by Bole, much to the shock and awe of the Hall, Penelope knew Percy hadn't bought her, she knew her Boyfriends voice well enough to know it wasn't him, but she didn't expect it to be Bole, the huge Slytherin Beater. He was huge, tall and thickly muscled, with a devilish smile, a quick wit and blonde flyaway hair. The large gold piercing in his ear made him look like a pirate. This was the kind of handsome man she had read about in her romance novels that were secretly hidden under the mattress of her bed. This was the kind of man her mother had warned her about, but had told her all the same that they make the best lovers, Penny remembered her mother pinching her blushing cheek, as well as reminding her that if she ever brought one home, to look out for her father. She didn't blush, nor did she look Percy's way, she just took one look at the serious looking Bole and placed her hand in his outstretched one. With that, she had managed to receive a grin and had been carted out over his shoulder, much to the amusement of the crowd.

The Slytherin's had clapped loudly and Adrian had put two fingers in his mouth and wolf-whistled ignoring Snape's scowl. Next had been the Hufflepuff that had come out near the beginning in the cream, she had been purchased by Anthony Goldstein of Ravenclaw, much to the disgust of his girlfriend, or soon to be ex, who hadn't decided to participate and Anthony didn't seem to think there was anything wrong with having a little bit of fun. Another Ravenclaw followed soon after, followed by Hannah Abbot who had been purchased by Ron, whose ears had camouflaged into his hair, followed by Hermione.

Everyone knew Draco had purchased her; no-one had been through Hogwarts in that generation without hearing his sharp tongue once at least. Hermione frowned when he brought out her wand and smartly tapped her on the head; he dropped the gold onto the gold plate and watched it even out before stretching his hand out to the crowd, smiling. Hermione looked at him strangely before taking a step. A deep crimson carpet appeared beneath her feet and appeared to follow anywhere she went. She looked back at the bane of her existence and smiled warmly before heading to the seat that had appeared next to Theo Nott who was standing up getting ready to receive the next Goddess.

Hermione smiled watching, they were really more than friends, proof was staring Hermione right in the face. Lavender, realizing who had purchased her, had run to Theo, smiling her white teeth gleaming, Theo had grinned and had thrown the bag of galleons at the scales before stretching out his arms to lift up Lavender and twirl her around, laughing along with her, ignoring the whistling, clapping and every other delighted laughter in the hall. Nott had carried her bridal style to his chair, knowing she wanted to watch the rest of the auction and had placed her in his chair next to Hermione while he sat next to Lavender sharing a grin with Draco.

Slowly, the crowd of girls melted down, and it had been an enjoyable affair, Ernie Macmillian had purchased Millicent Bulstrode, to the shock of the large Slytherin girl, and Justin Finch-Fletchley had bid on two girls, winning them both, to everyones amusement except for the girls themselves.

Soon only a few were left. Including, Bletchley, Angelina, Alicia and Katie.

Alicia, was first out of the four, after a last Hufflepuff had been escorted by a rather pleased looking Montague, Ally sashayed out onto the platform eagerly awaiting her bidder. She hadn't had to wait long, trembling slightly, an action only noticed by Adrian, Marcus and Professors, Snape, McGonagall and Dumbledore, Terence Higgs made his way up to the platform, to meet his Goddess.

She looked every inch the Goddess of Chaos, as his lower regions could give ample proof; he walked out of the shadows, watching her nervously. He placed the gold on the plate, watching her eyes widen in surprise, she had never looked him in the eye before, never, so he made her. He grinned at her wide open mouth. He wasn't the only one with spectacular green eyes. He took her hand and led her back down the platform, picking a rose from Blaise's bouquet and handing it to her, much to the amusement of Ginny.

It was blood red, Alicia's favorite colour, which was slowly being bumped down to second place by an intense moss green, warm and full of bad intentions. She accepted the rose, unable to take her eyes from his, they were in the dark now, but she could still see them illuminating through, shining and promising, she didn't know why, but in that moment, she trusted him utterly and completely. Something she only did with her closest friends and family.

She sat down next to him and willed herself to look away; she wanted to see who was next.

Bletchley was next, deliberately slow; she marched out onto the platform, grinning seductively. Placing her fate down on the scales, she waited.

Roger Davies came up from the stairs, and Bletchley's face fell instantly. She turned around and gave Angelina a look of absolute revulsion and hate. Who, this time startled just gave her a look of surprise, unable to fathom as to why Bletchley had turned around to look at her at a time like this.

Davies, knowing, like nearly everyone in the school, that Bletchley had a thing for Adrian Pucey, resident god at Hogwarts, had promptly picked her up and hauled her under his arm, ignoring her shrieks of fury.

The whole of the hall had laughed including the Slytherin's, Marcus had looked down to see Adrian clapping, his eyes twinkling and gazing up at Angelina in anticipation. But he would have to wait once more; adjusting his robes Marcus smiled wolfishly at his mates and strode over to the stairs. His eyes fixed on little Katie Bell, the small Chaser that had given him more than one naughty dream.

She was shaking so bad all the girls had awed at her, she gulped at the chair scraping back and the loud footsteps echoed around her ears, she looked at the bright green ball, willing it to change into sixty hundred thousand, so maybe she wouldn't have to be wearing what she was, and maybe she could escape somewhere else so she wouldn't have to spend her Valentines Day with Marcus Flint!

She watched him emerge out from the darkness, dark and foreboding himself, he dropped a large bag of gold onto the spare gold plate, it clinked loudly, hoot and clapping followed it, he held out his large calloused had, it was dark, everything about him was dark, he was basically the anathema of herself,. It both scared and excited her, something she wasn't used to, or thought she would ever feel, she tentatively placed her fingers on his and followed him down the stairs, he helped her down and walked over to where he was sitting, a chair had been placed there, Marcus ignored it and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms possessively around, keeping his serious face, he seemed to have misheard her gasp, but he did make sure she comfy, whether or not she was making him uncomfortable.

Katie breathed deeply. Big mistake, his cologne invaded her senses, Marcus Flint wore cologne. That surprised her, she giggled, she didn't get to see Marcus grin, but she noted that all the Slytherin's round her were grinning and Adrian gave her a two finger salute. She was going to salute him back but the next number had been called and it was Angie's turn.

Katie looked around to look for who was standing, to the left of her she heard a flurry of movement and she gaped as Adrian quickly made his way to the stairs, his black cloak flying out behind him, enhancing his cobalt blue eyes and midnight hair. Katie felt Marcus lean forward, his breathe tickled her ear "it's just getting started sweets" Katie turned around and stared into his eyes, she didn't know whether it was the endearment that had made a shiver go up her spine, or the fact that she was to be shocked further

. She turned back around watching Angie stare at the incredibly handsome man touching her hip, while placing a heavy gold filled bag on a plate, she watched the two battle it out, eye to eye. Katie heard a small scuffle and looked over to the other side to see Harry, George, Oliver and Ron holding Fred down whose cheeks were red with exertion, and perhaps anger.

Katie didn't doubt she was right.

She turned back to her tall friend; she wasn't the only one who gasped. Adrian Pucey, the mad man had picked Angelina up, and had thrown the girl over his shoulder, he had banished her scepter and was walking to the end of the platform, Katie looked around her to see all the Slytherin's catcalling and whistling, Marcus was grinning and let one of his hands go from her waist to whistle loudly, Terence had clapped his smile large and beaming. At the end of the Platform, Adrian had stopped and had perused it. He looked back at Dumbledore question, "can I borrow this?" The crowd roared with laughter and Angelina, now too embarrassed to even shout had buried her face in his back. Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling appreciatively nodded. Adrian grinned saucily, he lifted the cream and gold loveseat with his wand and proceeded to march out of the Great Hall, leaving his victory behind him.

Short chapter I know, but I wanted to get this out so I could move on to the day in front of them. For as you know, the males get to do whatever they want 

So who do you want first? Or who do you not want me to do.

Adrian/Angelina

Marcus/Katie

Terence/Alicia

Draco/Hermione

Theo/Lavender

Ginny/Blaise

Bole/Penelope

Roger/Bletchley

Etc Etc, I'm up for any ideas, although I know what I may do with each 


	6. Argumentative preparation

**Hey, sorry for the long wait, but I haven't been quite well lately or into anything. I have two weeks of and I will see what I can do! Please enjoy, this is more of a filler than anything, but I like it.**

**Chapter six:** Preparation.

**Italics: **Thoughts

Adrian had indeed left behind him a roaring excitement, it was well and truly Valentines Day, and the whole student population was now geared up and ready for it.

Professor Dumbledore had, with a wide gesture of two hands, had wished them a 'Happy Valentines Day' and promptly told them to 'get on with it' as it were.

Most had taken that to heart, as spots for prime places were being filled up fast. Fred, George and Lee Jordan had made (with the help of Dean Thomas) a map of the entire Hogwarts surroundings, and castle, classrooms, special rooms, outside areas, even bathrooms had been displayed. Fred and George had put warding spells on each individual room, that could only be taken off with the right spell, if you were so unlucky as to try and force your way through, you would prefer to have SNEAK written on your face than what the two Weasley devils had in store for you.

Although Professor McGonagall had yelled at them and have given them a month of Detention, there was nothing much else she could do, as the twins had utterly and completely rendered her use of magic useless. She watched in mild amusement as the line from their booking table slowly enlargened as fraught males wheeled and dealed on rooms they could hopefully afford.

Draco, grinning, led Hermione straight past the table and continued down the corridor, ignoring her stares of astonishment and disgust at the males thrusting deeper into their pockets and jumping around while their dates stood to the side impatiently, wondering why the fuckers hadn't thought of this earlier. Goddesses are not supposed to wait! The brown haired girl looked back at the blonde haired man beside her, he was walking casually, his normal arrogant swagger, which Hermione supposed, must have been taught to him from birth, one of his hands was in the pocket of his trousers and the other swayed gently by his side. He looked perfectly at ease, as though, moments ago, he hadn't just bought someone for a day, let alone the most romantic day of the year, who he had sworn to be one of his enemies for all eternity and beyond.

Hermione was itching with curiosity.

She didn't say anything as the unlikely pair walked through the hallways, Hermione watched as people stepped out of Draco's way, like it was a habit. Hermione glared, wondering why he was always late to class when people made it easy for him to get through the hallways, which probably was what caused the rest of the population to have to run to their classroom, lest they receive a detention. Hermione continued to glare at him all the way to their destination.

"The library?" She asked as they paused in front of the large double doors Hermione knew so well.

Draco grinned at her and opened the door, nothing much had changed. It was a well known fact that the librarian hated Valentines day, for reasons unknown, but rumors had spread out about her and Dumbledore, and even her and Professor Snape, needless to say many had gone to Madam Pomfrey for different sort of cures for hexes given to them from the librarian as a 'Happy Valentines Day" gift.

Hermione watched in utter astonishment as Draco marched up to the desk of the formidable librarian and spoke softly to her, handing over a piece of parchment and a sackful of galleons. Hermione rolled her eyes, _flaunt much?_ Turning her eyes back to the scene before her Hermione gulped as the nostrils flaring librarian's cheeks went red and blotchy with hard- suppressed anger. She was surprised to see moments later, with complete ill-grace however, the librarian held out and old worn leather book, looking as though it had been read many times.

Ignoring the fact that Malfoy hadn't even thanked the Librarian, Hermione looked at the book almost tingling with curiosity, it was old, and well-used, it was probably a book she hadn't read yet, "what's that?" Hermione asked, unsuccessfully trying to sound innocent. She almost blew up as Malfoy smirked at her, he led her to a large comfy red armchair, at the back of the library, she watched apprehensively as he drew a bubble around her, he muttered 'silencio'; Draco sat down on the armchair and looked at his goddess finally.

"I s'pose your wondering why I bought you." He stated his face blank, and business like. Hermione nodded, "yes I am, considering you swore to hate me for all eternity." Draco shook his head, 'no I didn't swear to hate you for all eternity, though I have to admit, I do have an ulterior motive for purchasing you, one I doubt you'll appreciate, and can probably guess but under the circumstances there's nothing you can do, and there is nothing I will do, so…" Draco drew his arms wide, "sit." He finished.

Hermione folded her arms huffily, "First of all, what is this 'ulterior motive, second, what 'circumstances and third," her voice rising with every word, "where am I supposed to sit since you have monopolized the chair!" She glared at him as he chuckled and patted his lap suggestively, still grinning, he answered her questions, "First," he spoke raising his eyebrows at her hiss, "you know my motive, only too well, to annoy the shit out of Weasel and Pot-head, its honestly a wonderful pastime my dear you should try it."

Draco allowed her a large, "I am not your 'dear'" before continuing.

"Second, the circumstances being, one particular exciting breakfast, one I might add, did justice to my motive of annoying Weasel and Pot-head and one I cannot seem to push out from my mind, third, my lap is extremely comfortable as many a person have told me" He stood, enjoying her extreme blush from his last two points. Moving to her he tentatively touched his fingers to her and drew her back to the inviting arm-chair, he sat back, and pulled her clumsily sideways onto his lap, her slit revealing more than she was comfortable with, yet she couldn't so anything about it because, annoyingly she was drawn into his eyes. "Fourth" he spoke softly, pulling out from under him, he waved the battered book lightly, "I'm guessing you want to know what this is, and who am I to deny the person I have sworn to hate for all eternity, let alone Hera, the Divine Queen."

Hermione gulped, and shook her head, trying to rid herself of grey eyes, and pulled the white fabric of her peplos over her exposed leg, suddenly unable to speak she coughed, trying to think of some witty retort, but words failed her, she just gazed at her leg, wondering how in the hell did Draco Malfoy make her feel like a uneducated fourteen year old, who only thought about next weeks man-candy.

Smiling at his accomplishment of making Hermione Granger speechless, he handed her the book and waited.

* * *

Marcus Flint, Katie decided, is totally weird.

She was still standing in the corridor in which he left her in, holding the beautiful crystal blue vial, something that a Slytherin would only glance at, while the rest of the population, who were poor by their They two of them had been walking through the corridors, Katie following Marcus more than anything, trying to rid the numbness of standards, would gaze at its beauty wondering how many aching hours it would have been to make something of its value.

Her legs still trembled from what he had said… _"Its just getting started sweets"_

His deep voice had made her shiver, something that had never happened before, it was unnerving. He had a way of making her feel that she was more than what other people saw; she had a hidden side, a naughty side, one that was begging to come out. And that slap on her behind the previous morning, she had never felt more embarrassed. People just didn't do that to her.

And yet Marcus Flint did.

Without warning.

Without doubt.

Without embarrassment.

And, without fear.

He wasn't afraid of anything. He was the total opposite of her in looks, in temper, in values, in confidence, (not including Quidditch).

That was what made him weird. He was, in her definition. The perfect man.

That's what made him weird.

She looked down at the vial in her hands, _"go down to the lake around eight, I'll be waiting."_

Katie groaned, she had to go, that much was certain. But that wasn't the problem, the problem was that she wanted to go; she wanted to know more about Marcus Flint.

Whom she had described to Angie and Ally as her Perfect Man, completely unintentionally.

It was enough to make a girl lose herself.

And that's what scared her.

* * *

While Katie sorted herself out, and about what the hell Marcus Flint of all people, was doing to her, Penelope Clearwater was currently trembling in a little carriage on the way to Hogsmeade, sitting next to the gigantic Slytherin Beater, Bole.

She didn't even know his first name for heavens sake! She tried to force her memory back to the first year sorting, Bole….Bole…Bole…. He came out just before her, after Bletchley…Bole…Bole…D…Bole…De…Bole…De…De…De…oh! It was infuriating, if it was one thing she prided herself on it was her brilliant memory. And now, thanks to the close quarters of the carriage, she could barely think, it was stupid! It was just his leg and shoulder touching her, and that stupid smile!

De…Bole, had been smiling stupidly at her for nearly the entire ride. Straight teeth, one corner of his mouth turned up, his eyes large and bright. What was his name!

"Devlin"

Penelope jumped, she turned to look at him, he was chuckling, running a hand through his blonde hair, he pulled her towards him and kissed her briefly on the forehead, "what am I going to do with you?" He asked tucking the blanket more firmly around them, on the warm but windy day.

Penelope was blushing so hard she almost forgot the answer to her question that she so tactlessly asked aloud.

Devlin Bole.

The stupid name suited him.

Damnit.

* * *

Ginny grinned and pointed towards Theo and Lavender as the two walked on ahead, obvious tension, but they hid it splendidly.

Blaise took her hand and kissed her fingers "don't you know it's rude to point Goddess Weasley"

The red-head rolled her eyes, "I'm a Goddess I can do whatever I want" she said superiorly tossing her hair in a mock-arrogant manner. "Besides they look so cute together, don't you think?"

Blaise, knowing full well that Theo would pummel him if he ever found out that Blaise had called him cute (and it would get back to him, as he knew the way girls chatted on like birds at dawn) was in a bit of a pickle, considering he didn't find them cute, he found them annoying, because they had taken so long to get this far, yet if he said this, Ginny would get either get mad at him, or spend the next half an hour trying to convince him unsuccessfully, _then_ be mad at him. 'Women' he muttered irritably.

He hugged Ginny to his side and picked up the pace towards the lake, "yes Gin, very cute."

He could take Theo any day, but he wasn't super wizard, he doubted he could take the four current Weasleys males and come away without pain.

And besides, Theo would hopefully be in such a good mood it wouldn't matter.

Blaise kissed Ginny's nose as the walked passed he flailing Whomping Willow, sometimes she made life so difficult.

But that was why he stayed with her.

There was always brilliant compensation.

Blaise grinned wolfishly, performing the warming spell while Ginny chattered on about how much fun the auction was and how surprising the whole affair was.

She hadn't seen anything yet.

* * *

Marcus Flint watched Zabini and the female Weasley head down to the lake, all lovey-dovey and affectionate; luckily it didn't look over done, unlike Diggory and Chang who had skipped off somewhere over to the Quidditch Pitch.

Urgh, there's only so much a man can handle.

Marcus had been waiting till they had come out to tell Blaise about his Valentines Day…event… with Bell. He had stepped forward to talk until he had seen Blaise kiss her nose, in a kind of… loving manner. It had made Marcus burn…

…with Jealousy.

And that pissed him off.

Him, Marcus Flint! The arrogant, nasty bully of the Quidditch Pitch had been jealous of a show of affection.

Only because Blaise and his wench had been going out for what, one year, since he had only noticed her the year before, while Marcus had to watch from the sidelines as Bell had kissed her previous beaus and looked at them with love and affection.

It didn't help the fact that she never looked once in his direction, unless it was to snatch the Quaffle from his hands. While he, pathetic and creepy as it sounded, snuck looks at her golden hair, her long legs, and her pink lips, waiting patiently for the day, this day, when he finally could show her the layers to Marcus Flint, the guy who wasn't stupid as everyone seemed.

Like it was his fault he had family problems the day of the exams.

It made him want to strangle something.

Marcus looked up the loud ruckus, he noticed everyone's head turn to the left and he turned and saw Davies and Bletchley at it.

Her face was red from shouting and his was red from embarrassment.

It was too bad Bletchley was so infatuated with Adrian, she and Davies made a good couple…

…WHAT WAS HE SAYING!

Marcus shook his dark head and trudged heavily towards the lake.

He had things to do.

* * *

Terence tapped his foot impatiently, followed by a glance to his watch and a long suffering sigh.

He had been waiting for ten minutes, yet it seemed like an eternity. Of course it didn't help that he had been waiting to take Alicia Spinnet out on a date since first year, and now he was reduced to waiting after he had asked her to choose warmer clothes. It also didn't help that she had winked and smiled coyly at him before she had walked through the Fat ladies portrait (who had sputtered ridiculously at her attire and had glared at Terence ever since, as though it was his idea she wag that delicious looking bum everywhere she went.)

The smile haunted him. Gulping down bad thoughts he sighed in relief as the portrait opened, his relief was short lived.

It was Alicia who came out of the portrait, yet for warmth; she had just put on a cardigan that was an inch shorter that her costume, "This is dress for warmth?" He croaked.

Alicia grinned, "Our clothes can't come off, a little precaution Madam Pomfrey and Professor McGonagall placed on all of our costumes, not till tomorrow morning. I've put a warming charm on my legs so I should be fine, why? Concerned about my well-being? Terence Higgs being sweet, who would have thought?"

Terence watched her walk down the hallway her hips swinging provocatively, "damn…" his whispered, not knowing if he could take her at all with no clothes on her, but wanting desperately to see if she was really was the Goddess of Chaos.

Alicia stopped partway down the corridor and turned her head, Terence snapped his head up and grinned sheepishly, she grinned at him knowing full well what he had been doing, he caught up to her quickly, and placed his broom over his shoulder which had been miniaturized and placed in his pocket, "sorry couldn't help it" he grinned impishly at her, she smiled at him, "what's the broom for?"

Terence's grin widened and turned to face her and started walking backwards, "just a little test." She raised an eyebrow at him, his grin turned worthy of the devil "I just want to see how well the Goddess of Chaos rides a broomstick." Alicia stopped and her eyes widened, she saw Terence run off the hall turning back to cackle at her, she laughed and ran after him, shouting "Oh yeah you better run boy!"

* * *

Angelina had given up pounding Adrian on the back, it was a waste of energy, and besides, it would be more effective to punch him in him in the nose when he finally put her down. Although she had to admit, it was smart of him to banish her scepter.

And, he had a really cute butt.

Feeling like a rag –doll she watched as he banished the cream and gold loveseat, feeling sick, she groaned as he heaved her up harder on his shoulder, "You couldn't be any rougher could you?" She asked sarcastically. Next thing she knew she was being swung into the bridal style and Adrian was grinning wolfishly, "Would you like to see?" He asked waggling his eyebrows, Angelina had no trouble interpreting the innuendo and blushed, she was really beginning to resent his strength….and his unnatural good looks. They should be forbidden.

Angelina had never really looked at Adrian Pucey. Sure she had heard about him, oh yeah had she heard, but she had never really looked at him.

Angie remembered the girls from last year, this year, the year below that, and even girls from two years before her had gushed over the good looks of Adrian Pucey, she of course had scoffed, she knew him as the Adrian Pucey of the Quidditch field. The brilliant chaser who knew his moves inside out, and could take the Quaffle from her when he managed to catch up to her.

He was the Weasley twin's mortal enemy.

On and off the field.

She had never thought of him as an actual man.

Until now…

He was gorgeous! His smile, his hair, his muscles, oh! And his eyes!

She may have been a pretend Goddess but he was definitely a god. No wonder Bletchley was obsessed with him.

His voice melted over her, washing away her aching Quidditch limbs and any nerves she had from his warm hands.

Angelina fretted; she shouldn't be feeling like this. She shouldn't. He was arrogant, Adrian Pucey, whose only goal in life was to bed as many women as possible and make his way onto the chocolate frog franchise as Adrian Pucey: Expert seducer, bedded most women, found a way to make Brussels sprouts stimulating!

Angelina felt like a stupid idiotic fourth year, who only thought about boys and make-up. The last time she had gotten dolled up was for the Yule Ball, and sure, she talked about guys, but seriously, dating? She was a butch female. A Quidditch player, no male in their right mind would date her.

But his eyes…Cobalt blue, hidden behind a few locks of inky blue-black hair, lazily drifted over her entire body, warming her, making her shiver, having their own mind, hazing over with lust, giving no thought to what she wanted… They were a seducer within themselves.

Angelina drifted out of her haze as she was placed carefully down, clearing her head, she turned and tried to place her fist in the way of his eye, it was stopped inches before him, she gasped and yelped as he tugged her gently to him, one arm locked around her wait, the other grabbed both her wrists and locked them behind her back. It didn't hurt, it was just the shock of having his entire body against hers making her tremble.

Adrian was having trouble containing himself, twice he had wanted to ravish her to the end of time, three times he had resisted the urge to pat her behind, and four times in the last minute had he wanted to rip of her entire costume and make her give in to what he knew she was feeling.

He knew the signs, and she had them all, but he had to admit, she, out of every female he had bedded was taking the longest to give in. Of course that's why he didn't want to cast her off, or just take her immediately. She meant something to him. Something more. If she wanted, she could stay with him forever, and she hadn't even moaned his name yet.

Adrian chuckled, letting her go he motioned to the carriage, "your chariot my lady" He grinned at her, Angelina didn't budge, he sighed loudly, "come now sweetheart, do I have to resort to…rough tactics?" He asked watching her cheeks redden and deciding that was one of the sexiest things he had ever seen, Angelina Johnson blushing, it was times like these he wished he had Colin Creevey nearby.

"No, and I'm not getting in. You can just forget it. I am not going anywhere with, let alone near you!" She crossed her arms as if making her statement; Adrian let his hand fall, along with his grin. He regarded her with mild annoyance. She was a difficult one. No matter.

"Fine," Adrian said, He walked over to another carriage and opened the door, "If I get in this one, and you get in that one, will that be sufficient?" He asked condescendingly.

Angered, she raised her head and straightened her shoulders, "you forgot the part about 'not going anywhere with you'. At all, though it was a sweet thought, thank you" She said back just as nastily.

Adrian slammed the door, and walked back over to her, "what is your problem?" He asked barely hiding his irritation. Angelina looked affronted.

"My problem?" She asked, "you are my problem-"

"And what have I done exactly to be treated like something on the bottom of your shoe." Adrian's frosty blue eyes, meet Angelina's blazing brown ones in a direct challenge, she didn't disappoint him.

"Let's see," she started sarcastically with a hand at her chin, "first you bid on me-"

"Oh and who would you prefer, Montague?" Adrian bit back.

"Yes" Of course she wouldn't but like she would admit that to him "Second-"

"I had no idea I couldn't bid on you, last time I checked it was a free country," Adrian interrupted loudly examining his nails, much to Angelina's annoyance.

"Second!" She gritted out, clenching her fists, "you pick me up and carry me out the Great Hall like a rag-doll, followed by a loveseat. The name alone is a big enough incentive!"

"Why Angelina, I had no idea your mind ran that way, but if you don't like it I'll drag you out by your hair, besides, being treated like a rag-doll is better than being treated like a whore… unless of course that's why your yelling at me." Adrian didn't care how much he had hurt her. Adrian was called a problem, and he intended to be one.

Angelina was ready to kill him. He really was clever, banishing her scepter away like that!

"Third" she said spitting with rage, her whole body crackling with anger "you're a-"

"I'm a what," Adrian had had enough. "A Slytherin?" He yelled at her, ignoring her stepping back as he stepped forward, Angelina blanched, never had she seen a furious Adrian Pucey, he could be extremely intimidation when he wanted to be, unable to yell over him, she listened. "…An arrogant bastard with no regard for anyone's feelings? News flash Angelina, I fucken saved you from the rest of the horny idiots in that hall; I even ridiculed myself to go into a separate carriage because you were uncomfortable with me. Montague, Derrick, Davies, Moon, Goldstein, Diggory, Weasley!" He ticked each one off with his fingers "each one of them only wanting you for your body, each of them thinking you'll let them shag them to kingdom come. And to what!" He glared at her "be treated like some animal, be told that I'm not good enough for you. Fucks sake, sure, like any normal guy I want to shag you, but the fact is I can't. Not because I'm a Slytherin, not because I'm the ultimate seducer, but because you wont let me, and because I won't let myself…" he finished on a whisper, his chest heaving.

Angelina stared at him in shock; she gulped and took a deep breath… "Why won't you let yourself…I mean…" She stopped and met his eyes, he was shaking.

"Because you deserve more than that, like you said. You deserve more than a lowly Slytherin" he spoke bitterly and opened the carriage door.

"I didn't say-" Angelina began but was cut off by a cold voice.

"You implied it though" He met her eyes, and he knew he was right. He shook his head and smiled resentfully, "you see that's the problem with you Gryffindors, your so fucken fraudulent. You go on about loyalty and how you have courage, and how your not treated special, its all bullshit. You get everything handed to you. Slytherin's. Once your there, good luck finding a job, good luck finding a wife outside of your own, Slytherin's have to fight for everything. We have one teacher that sticks up for us. One. How many do you have? Everything's always our fault. Why, because no-one wants to face the truth that not all of us are bad. Some of us are actually charming, good-looking and can make women happy, were not all idiots with shit for brains. Were not all spawns from Voldemort himself!"

Adrian's voice was unforgiving; it rang through Angelina's ears.

"Who gets the nicest common room? Don't give me that look; I've been in every single one. Who gets the regard for everything done well at Hogwarts? Quidditch, sure you've won for the last few years, everyone cheers, before the Slytherin's had a chance at having their run, who won then. Gryffindor. No-one cared that the Slytherin's had a good team. Loyalty. To what? Themselves and Dumbledore. You don't fucken care about anyone else but your own. Loyalty my arse. Courage. Look at you Angelina. You don't even have the courage to take a chance on me. And that Angelina, is hypocrisy at its best.

Adrian looked at Angelina; she was open mouthed and looked as though she had no-idea where she was. Adrian sighed; he took of his cloak and draped it over her shivering form. He whispered into her ear "like I said… you deserve more than that." Sighing, he added "the room is waiting for you, Happy Valentines Day Angelina." He kissed her cheek lightly, pulled back, and looked her directly in the eyes, rubbing his thumb over her cheek he walked away, keeping his thumb there as long as he could.

Angelina stood there. Unable to move, his voice echoed around her ears, everything he had said, and all the evidence, everything he said… had been right.

Slytherin's had become stereotyped.

And it was partly her fault. She had done something she hated without realizing it. She had judged them before knowing them. Angelina let two tears run down her cheeks and Adrian…he.

Angelina couldn't think. She couldn't breathe. So she ran.

Her courage failed her.

* * *

"Theodore Jason Nott!" Lavender tentatively moved her foot towards where she thought the step was, she missed it by a few inches and gasped as she almost fell forward. Theo had pulled her up at the last minute, tightening his hold on her hands, and chuckling.

She growled at him, and would have glared at him if it wasn't for the silky blindfold covering her eyes. "Seriously, this is so clichéd I already know where we are, and besides," she pouted "I feel like an idiot…stop laughing!"

Theo watched as Lavender placed both hands on her hips and scowled at him, he could imagine her narrow eyes, and small blonde pieces of fringe obscuring her vision. He smiled tenderly, "c'mon, it's only a bit further." He reached for her hands and they continued the slow process of getting Lavender to the top of the Astronomy tower, blindfolded.

"I honestly don't see why we couldn't have just put the blindfold before I went in the room, instead of the whole way up" Lavender asked huffily, as they reached the landing, she stood waiting impatiently while Theo spoke the incantation to open the door, with a groan the door opened, and Theo again took Lavenders hands and walked her in, she sighed "I must look like I'm seeing Dumbledore for the first time." Theo grinned, and drew her into the centre of the room, he lets her hands go and walked behind her, Lavender sniffed the air, "what's that smell… Theo take off this blindfold right now!"

He complied silently and slowly undid the knot at the back of the blind fold, breathing deep, trying to ignore the flowery scent of her hair, he let the blind fold fall, and held his breathe.

Lavender opened her eyes and looked around quickly. Surprised she looked back at Theo, who was looking strangely subdued. She looked back at the room and took a small step forward; The Astronomy Tower had been completely transformed, it looked exactly like the inside of Lavenders tree house.

Pink, purple, blue and yellow silks hung up from the ceiling, what would have normally covered wooden logs, now covered stone, fluffy mats, like a white Persians fur, covered the floor, silky cushions lay in a disarray in one corner, large beanbags and pouf chairs were scattered around the edges, leaving a large space in the middle of the room, there was a small bonfire, with a protective bubble over it, which shimmered went his by a stray spark, or when Lavender ran her hands over it. Around the fire lay different assortments of her favorite food and drink. Pictures they had drawn were tacked on the ceiling, along with a collage of photographs.

It was exact in every possible way. Lavender felt her eyes well up with tears, stupid Theo! He made her so bloody emotional. She turned back towards him and smiled, before running and wrapping her arms around his neck tightly and placing her face in the junction of his neck and collarbone, whispering thank-you.

Theo buried his face in her hair, and wrapped his arms around her waist, he brought one hand up to the back of her neck and slowly massaged it, "anytime" he whispered back, before letting her go.

Determined not to meet her eyes, he pulled her down to the fire and offered her a Butterbeer, she took it, and waited for him to pick up his own, "Happy Valentines Day" she said smiling radiantly at him. "Happy Valentines Day" he said softly, avoiding her eyes until she looked away.

* * *

End Chapter.

Any comments, concerns? Anything I can do to make it better.

Should I do chapters with the couples individually, or do it like I have done this chapter.

Any ideas?

 I will get up another chapter as fast as I can. Feel free to hit me 


	7. Frustrating Fixations

Chapter seven: Frustrating fixations

Italics: thoughts

* * *

"FUCK YOU!"

"My pleasure."

Althea Yvonne Bletchley had never in her life come across a man more annoying than Roger Davies, nor had she ever been struck dumb by what a man had said, unless it was the current Hogwarts god staring her in the face.

"I- I didn't mean it like that-" Bletchley wrung her hands up around her head in frustration.

Noticing Davies had started to walk towards her she took large steps back, poked out a finger while yelling "don't come near me!"

Roger stopped and looked around at the staring couples, looking back at the feisty Slytherin he hissed "you're making a scene!"

"I don't care!" Bletchley yelled her hair was flying about her face and her eyes were blazing.

She glared at the handsome Ravenclaw before turning on her heel and marching away.

Going slightly pink with embarrassment he rushed after her and grabbed her upper arm, he pulled her away towards the bleachers of the Quidditch Pitch.

Getting more than irritated at her snarling and squirming, he pulled her closer and spoke right into face, "so help me if you don't shut that hole in your face…" he left the threat hanging as the girl's face turned from anger to shock to rage. Ignoring it, he continued walking pulling Bletchley along behind him.

Night had fallen quickly upon the Hogwarts castle and it occupants, although no-one really cared. They were to busy with their significant other. Yet if one was not on a date or was bored with their significant other, one could notice the slight rustle of the trees on the chilly winters night, or the slight ruffle of the bushes that had nothing to do with the wind, and If one strained their eyes enough, one could notice a small figure hurrying towards the edge of the lake, towards a small bon-fire that was crackling merrily, one could also notice the broomstick rising higher and swooping off in the direction of the castle.

Yet no-one did notice these strange occurrences, except one. But that was alright, because his significant other had just yelled at him, thus resulting in himself losing whatever shred of his patience he had left and yelling back what he had held in for seven years.

But it didn't matter, he was too busy wondering what was happening in the Library…

... "Where are we going? Ouch! Oomph…. Sorry!"

"Granger you are the biggest klutz… Just be patient…Granger…my hand…please."

"I am not a klutz! And I am patient…we're going to be caught… where are we… Malfoy!"

Malfoy, annoyed with Grangers incessant nervous chatter had placed a hand, which she had previously squeezed to bursting, over her mouth and had proceeded to push her along the corridor.

"I am perfectly capable of being quiet Malfoy!" Hermione gave him a long suffering look as he continued pushing her along, he seemed to be enjoying it, which added to Hermione's annoyance. "Malfoy!" She hissed, the hand muffling her voice. "Where. Are. We. Going!" She bit out, wanting to bite his hand with fervor.

"We are almost there Granger, like I said, be patient"

"I am patient!" She hissed at him, while he grinned.

They had spent the day in the library reading the book that Draco had given her, she had almost cried when she opened it. The old leather bound book had only one page of words, it read:

A book that has everything of anything.

Hermione had read about these types of books and wished she had one, so she didn't have to carry around a multitude of books, she only had to carry around the one, however they were extremely rare, as the maker of them had died long ago, and no-one knew how to make copies.

Hermione hadn't even looked at him for the whole day, she had just sat there sideways in his lap, occasionally muttering words and smiling when loopy writing shone upon the page.

He had sat there quietly watching her read, occasionally she had gasped, and had almost died with excitement, she had also blushed a fair few times which had tapped Draco's curiosity as to what exactly she was reading, he had been tempted to rip the book out her hands and read himself, but he knew better than to get in the way of a Miss Hermione Granger and her book, especially one that had everything of anything!

It was well after nine before she had finally closed the book with a sigh of contentment. By that time he had almost been asleep; he had heard her giggle and had raised his head from his hand and opened his eyes, after finding himself, he had lifted her off of him, smirking slightly at her blush, ignoring the warmth radiating onto his hands. He had punctured the bubble and had taken the book back to the counter, ignoring the Madam Pince's glare, he had bought the library for the day and because of Dumbledore she had had to wait while they had finished.

"What was the bubble for?" Hermione asked through the darkness, Draco smirked

"I would have thought you would have guessed, come now Granger, don't tell me that reading everything turned your brain into mush?" Hermione huffed, and glared at him through the darkness, although he couldn't see her, he felt her body tense and realized she took offence to being called stupid. Typical.

Draco sighed, "If you remember, our little spat, the bubble was to keep out sound, as well as to keep in sound."

Hermione blushed, remembering their little argument, she went over it before she tensed again, and pulled out of Draco's arms. She turned to him and lit her wand "First you know my motive, only too well, to annoy the shit out of Weasel and Pot-head, it's honestly a wonderful pastime my dear you should try it?" Hermione hissed at him, ignoring the loud groan from Draco. "That's it, that's your reason for buying me, that's your utterly pathetic idea of ruining my Valentines Day?" Her voice raised an octave higher with every word.

Her rant continued as her fury unleashed. Draco continued to roll his eyes with suffering. What would she have preferred, that he'd lied?

"- The most romantic day of the year and I have to spend with a two-faced-"

He scowled.

"Arrogant!"

Draco clenched his fists in frustration.

"Evil!"

"I am not evil!"

"Ugly blonde"

"Ugly blonde?"

"Ferret!"

"I'll give you a Ferret!"

And with that declaration, Draco grabbed Hermione by her upper arms and thrust her against the wall, with one hand clutching her waist and the other bracing himself against the cold stone wall, Draco kissed her.

* * *

"What- what, bang it hard enough? Who…Angie?"

Katie looked up from her bed in shock as a distraught teary Angelina Johnson ran to her bed and collapsed on it, sobbing her heart out.

Shocked and completely bewildered, Katie threw her book aside and hurried over to her best friend.

"Angie…honey, what's wrong…c'mere" Katie pulled Angelina from her pillow into a tight hug. Angelina cried into Katie's shoulder tightening it, trying to draw some form of comfort from it.

Katie rubbed her friends back wondering how on earth Angie, tough, strong, independent, Miss I – hate – to – cry – I – find – it – weak – and – completely – annoying, Angelina Johnson had gotten into this state.

It took Angie a few minutes to calm down; soon her tears were brought down to a lower octave and she pulled away from Katie's hug with a dewy smile, "Hey." She spoke quietly. "Hey yourself" Katie smiled back while summoning a handkerchief and a glass of cold water. She handed the water to Angie and dried the tears of her face with the handkerchief "now before I have a heart attack, tell me, what in the world is wrong"

Angie's face crumpled again, she took a deep breathe and started talking on the exhale, revealing to Katie her catastrophic time with the gorgeous Adrian Pucey.

* * *

"Yeah so I'm meeting with her for a 'walk' around the lake"

The two third year Slytherin boys chuckled darkly as they walked out of the entrance to their common room; they stopped abruptly when they were met with a determined face out side the stone wall, "you, get me Adrian Pucey, right now"

The two boys exchanged smirks, "excuse me…" The taller one with a different idea for 'walking' spoke, he looked her over trying to place the slender elegant face, and again spoke in a condescending tone "Gryffindor… but I don't see how I should get you Pucey, " He leered at her body, "unless…" he tried to leave the innuendo hanging, but was cut off when she pushed him against the wall, "If you do not get Adrian Pucey out here in five seconds I will make sure that you will never have an heir to spoil and create into a pathetic version of yourself, bring him here…now!" She growled fiercely at the angry looking third year.

Mumbling under his breathe about arrogant fuckwitted Gryffindors, he pulled her hands off his jersey and turned back towards the common room.

"Oi! Pucey," when his call appeared unanswered except by those who glared at him from the quietness of the common room he turned to a third year girl who was studying by the fire, "you seen Adrian Pucey?" The girl looked up in shock as though she couldn't believe he was speaking to her, "um-um- I…" she stammered, the handsome third year boy looked at her in disgust, "spit it out" he growled.

The young girl was saved by Adrian walking down the stairs followed by Montague and Warrington who were going to see their Valentines Day goddesses. "Pucey!" The third year called out, marching furiously over to him.

The dark-haired man looked at the third year in mild surprise, "you have a- a… Someone- a Gryffindor, is waiting for you outside."

Adrian clenched his eyebrows together, "who?"

The boy waved his hand at the stone wall, "some Gryffindor, one of the Chasers on their Quidditch team I think"

Adrian tensed, no-one knew, yet, about what happened, and Adrian didn't know what to expect, preparing himself for he knew not what, Adrian walked out the door after Montague and Warrington, ignoring the scowling third year whose name escaped him.

He strode out of the door and looked around, his eyes widened slightly in surprise "Bell," he greeted the petite Chaser politely, doing a small 'later man' to Warrington and Montague and nodding in the two third years who had scampered off.

The long haired blonde stared at him evenly, "you were right."

Adrian stared at her; she groaned and raised her eyes towards the roof, "about…what you said, to Angie." Adrian raised his eyebrows in acknowledgement,

"She told you." He stated, while she nodded, "and you…agree with her?" He asked skeptically.

Katie sighed, "not at first, but as the story went on… yeah, it did make sense, how in the hell have you been in every common room?"

Adrian grinned and tapped his nose; with his grin fading he poked his leather covered toe into floor, "how is she...?"

Katie smiled sadly at him, "I've never seen her like this, you've really done a number on her" she sighed again and pulled out the delicate blue vial from her black and scarlet robes " I have to stay with her, so… could you give this to Flint, and tell him… its all your fault"

Adrian smirked but didn't take the vial, "how very Slytherin of you," he laughed as she wrinkled her nose, he pushed the vial back towards her, "Don't, go and see Marcus, it took him ages to create that potion, it's not really his forte." He held a hand up to stop her protests "seriously Bell, trust me, if you don't go, you will never see me again."

Katie sighed, "what about Angie, I can't leave her, she's one of my best friends"

Adrian smiled and pointed at her, "now there's the lion loyalty we all know and love" Katie shot him a dry look to which he grinned, "Alright, alright, take her down to the courtyard, I'll meet you there in…?"

Katie looked at him suspiciously, "You have to go to Marcus, it's in the auction contract" he smirked.

Katie scowled at him, "bite me Pucey. Half and hour, do not be late" she said, tucking the vial back into her robes.

"O.K Bell, and sorry although the offers tempting, my teeth are saved for one only and besides, Marcus would kill me." He flashed his pearly whites and ran back into the Slytherin common room, avoiding her fist and hurrying to get ready.

Katie grinned and set off at a run, detouring to the kitchens seeing if she could get some of the chocolate and sweets she had falsely told Angelina that that was all she was going to get.

* * *

"Mmmmmhmphf! Theo!"

Smiling broadly Theo let himself up off Lavender who was giggling, wiping the chocolate off her lips with a napkin close at hand.

Theo had been feeding her a strawberry covered in chocolate, completely innocent – that is until with a mischievous grin he smeared it across her face.

"Idiot" she muttered, playfully glaring at him, Theo smiled and turned to get a drink of Butterbeer, when he turned to Lavender he was greeted by a face full of chocolate gateau.

In shock, Theodore smeared the chocolate off his face, when he was finally able to see past the icing, cake, cream and cherries, he saw Lavender laughing with her hands covering her mouth.

"Oh it's on!" Theo muttered grinning, to his side he noticed a sponge cake, filled with cream, Lavender pulled her hands away and pointed a finger at him, "oh no! No! No-ack!"

Theo got her just where he wanted, the chest and neck area, it was covered in sponge and cream. She smirked at him, he smirked back, and an all out war began!

* * *

End chapter.

I know I know! Sorry it took ages and there is a limited number of couples in here, but hopefully it's ok, I was told my last was too long so yeah, but I have to admit I don't think this chappie flows well at all.

The couples who were not in this chapter will be in the next never fear.

I have been sick and stressed, sick as in an overnighter at hospital so don't throw things at me 

Any feedback, what you like/ Dislike would be great! Also check out my new story, Its "I want to spend my lifetime loving you"

I'll finish this one before I start working on that one hugely, its just a taster 

Thanks for being patient with me guys.


	8. Goddesses hate making choices

Chapter 8: Goddesses hate making choices.

Katie, by some miracle managed to make her way past the unstoppable snogging couples and pick her way towards the lake, she passed Justin Finch Fletchley having a miserable time trying to get the two girls he bid on to even talk to him, they apparently had joined forces and boycotted him by stealing his picnic basket, and eating from it by themselves while ignoring the pleading boy who was trying to wheedle his way back into their good books, quite unsuccessfully.

She noticed Roger Davies storming out from the Quidditch pitch with his face covered with red kiss marks, Katie raised her eyebrows as Bletchley ran out shouting - her clothes and hair askew - it seemed as though Rogers challenge had been too much for him to handle, he didn't bother turning around to retort to her desperate plea, Katie didn't hear all of it but what she heard was enough to make her cringe – in disgust for Bletchley and pain for Davies - It looked like Bletchley and Davies were getting more than well accommodated with each other and then Bletchley had gone and made the mistake of saying Pucey's name in the middle of their session.

Davies had finally given up though he had lasted longer than others, unless of course this was the longest she had gone without saying Pucey's name. Katie guessed it was the latter. The girl really needed to open her eyes, Pucey was not interested in her at all. Picking up her pace as Davies and Bletchley were heading towards her and she did not want to get involved, Katie hurried down to the lake to find Blaise who was meant to tell her what the stuff in the vial was meant to do.

She grunted tripping over a tree root, her dress hindered her, she wasn't used to wearing long skirts and these confounded shoes. Katie finally made it to the edge of the lake after taking off her shoes. She looked around for Blaise and found him atop of Ginny under a large swooping willow tree that fortunately was not Whomping. Katie turned her head away from the sight of the kissing Blaise and Ginny and coughed loudly.

It didn't affect their actions and the two continued kissing. Katie glared at them, she coughed again and was rewarded by Ginny flipping her the finger behind Blaise's back, followed by Blaise's hand moving from Ginny's cheek to the bottom of her shirt and lifting it up giving Katie and incredibly unwanted view of Ginny's lacy bra, "Blaise!" Katie all but yelled at him while she closed her eyes and grunted in disgust. He pulled away grinning at the blushing girls. He sat up, he bent his legs at the knees and pulled Ginny in between them, "I don't know why your blushing Gin, you were all for 'no interruptions'" Ginny smiled helplessly up at Katie who smiled despite herself.

Katie pulled out the vial and handed it to Blaise, when he said nothing she raised her eyebrows and shook it. Blaise tilted his head "what am I supposed to do with it, I don't think I'm the person who Marcus is expecting and besides, I'd rather spend Valentines Day with Ginny thanks." Katie smiled and brought the bottle back closer to her body lest she drop it and clicked her tongue, "I know that, but what I want to know is what do I do with it, Flint told me to talk to you, and if you screw around with me I will tell Flint what you said and that's the last thing you want" Ginny giggled and supported her much to the irritation of Blaise who gave his girlfriend an unhappy sneer.

Katie smiled widely, she was in no mood to piss around, she somehow had to get to Flint and convince him to somehow to let her get back to Angie, who was currently sitting on her own in the courtyard and soon was to be joined by the first man ever to have made her cry. Katie didn't want to think about what the two could 'converse' about.

Blaise leaned over and rummaged around in the picnic basket for his wand ignoring the girls taunts of "you should always have your wand with you, how are you going to keep Ginny safe if you have to search for you wand tsk tsk tsk."

He lazily waved his wand and a small sparkly golden ball formed at its tip, Blaise pulled his wand away and the gold ball shot off over the lake. Pausing when it realised Katie was not following it the golden ball shot back over to Katie and shook itself next to her ear in impatience. Katie smiled and turned back to Blaise her brows furrowed. He sighed, "drink the blasted potion and follow the ball, stupid Gryff- girl- uh person" he amended holding Ginny's elbows away from his chest and kissing the back of her neck in a silent apology for his slip-up.

Katie winked at Ginny who no doubt would get her revenge and popping the cork Katie sniffed and hesitantly swallowed the potion. She was surprised to see that the drink tasted like cold chocolate; waving to the couple she swatted the ball from her ear and followed it out onto to the lake. She stood cautiously on the edge of the beach, "and by the way Ginny doesn't need me to 'save her' her so don't tell me where to stick my wand!" Katie giggled as she saw Ginny pull Blaise back on top of her for a kiss.

Katie was more than sure that Blaise had just sweet talked his way back into Ginny's good books. And with that Katie stepped out onto the lake.

* * *

"So, Bole where are we going?"

Devlin Bole glanced at his Valentine date, Penelope Clearwater. They were still in the carriage and had made very interesting conversation. Devlin for once in his life had actually paid attention to a girl's face rather than her breasts and he would be the first to admit he was a first class breast man. Looking back at her he grinned and lightly wrapped one of her curls around his fingers "we're almost there my impatiently curious Ravenclaw, and since you went to so much trouble to find out my name I think you can call me Devlin, or if you want to be adventurous, Dev" He grinned cheekily as she turned her head away from him to hide her blush, "oh c'mon I'm just teasing."

Penelope had never 'just been teased' and she had barely conversed with any Slytherin's, she hadn't even known his first name. And now he was telling her to be 'adventurous and call him 'Dev' and had called her 'my impatient and curious Ravenclaw."

Well, one out of four wasn't too bad.

She was a Ravenclaw, but she was not impatient or curious and she was definitely not his!

Parting her lips she breathed in deeply trying to block out the butterflies in her stomach. She was nervous although she had no reason to be, this was just an innocent Valentines Day romp – date – rendezvous, Penelope was running out of words to try and make the… event seem nothing out of the ordinary. However there was still a nagging thought in her head that she shouldn't have to 'make' this seem innocent. Because that was all it was, no matter how much he teased her.

Penelope felt the carriage stop and she sighed very quietly in relief, any closer to him and the butterflies would soon become bats.

The butterflies engorged and became bats sooner rather than later as he leaned close to her and whispered into her ear, "however if you wish to prove yourself really adventurous, you can pick out your own personal nickname for me. I believe 'you sexy minx' hasn't been take yet"

Penelope turned to head to glare at him but caught herself, the last thing she needed was to have her head close to his, she knew all about the cliché and was not a fan of it. She turned her head out to watch the window of the carriage disappear followed by the roof, taking no notice she crossed her arms "I am really 'very adventurous' Bole, however my adventurous in comparison to yours is highly different and much more… innocent." Bole grinned at the carriage driver who slipped off and performed a warming charm before placing the sackful of galleons he had received from the young man into his pockets "… and frankly I do not see how me saying your name or making one up of my own makes me anymore adventurous"

Penelope tried to continue speaking but shrieked as Bole slipped a cold hand around her waist drew her to him and yelled "hold on!" as the carriage now transformed into a sleigh shot up into the sky.

She screamed loudly and sharply, her eyes were tight shut and she held onto the buff Slytherin for all she was worth. He was laughing in delight enjoying the view and sensations of the dark night he had barely noticed her suffering. Penelope relaxed slightly as the carriage slowed down and seemed to start drifting along; she opened an eye and gasped.

They were drifting, in the clouds, the sky was an illuminating navy blue and everything seemed to shine, Penelope had never seen such wonder. She smiled at Bole as he tugged lightly on one of her curls to get her attention, "so I guess you can't call me unadventurous now" Bole grinned at her and before she could do anything he picked her up and placed her on his lap. Penelope gasped loudly as the sleigh slightly rocked she braced her hands on his massive shoulders, gulping she looked at Bole and tensed.

His brown eyes had turned almost black and Penelope could see why, his hands rested just below the curve of her breast and in his bold movement had pushed them up further making them extreme eye candy. Her dress had ridden up around her thighs and her lips were parted, they were glossy from her lipstick, due to the force of the beginning of the rise her elaborate bun had released itself and her curls fell over her shoulders and down her back just tickling the tips of his hands.

Bole – more than a 'little excited' - moved his large hands up and down her small waist, Penelope drew in a shudder, it had all happened so fast. This had meant to be innocent however it was turning into something very – Penelope had trouble finding a word for what this was and all he was doing was moving his hands up and down her waist. " I guess this mean I am adventurous" Bole removed his eyes from what he thought were some of her finer attributes to her eyes and slowly smirked, a movement that had Penelope immediately on guard.

"No, I wouldn't call you adventurous."

Penelope bristled, "just because I'm not like the other girls and won't immediately give myself-" she stopped, "what's so funny?" Bole was laughing, this girl would be the death of him she was one of the smartest girls in her year, book smart that is and her parents had smothered her over big time. Bole stopped his hands and pulled her closer to his pelvis which he was amazed hadn't risen to the occasion. "You still haven't called me by my name." Penelope looked at him for a second, "neither have you." Penelope frowned as he laughed again; she had no idea what was so funny.

Bole looked at her frowning, "hey don't do that," he cupped her cheek to stop her frowning, "you never told me I could call you by your first name, so I didn't, it doesn't mean I don't know it nor don't want to call you by your given name."

Penelope smiled slightly "thank you – Dev." He blinked in surprised. He had been waiting for the 'lin' to join it but it never came. He returned her smile and started up again his hand movements.

Penelope was hoping he would have forgotten about his massaging however he seemed to have a memory of steel vault, she closed her eyes and breathed deep enjoying the feeling, hearing a strangled gasp she opened her eyes and met his eyes. She gulped.

The whole concept of innocent had flown out the sleigh, she realized the look in his eyes, and it didn't take a flobberworm to figure it out. He wanted her, and although it was rather nice Penelope couldn't, no matter how sexy he looked with those dark eyes and how nice his strong fingers felt, they were nice, typical Beater hands. Penelope took his hands from her waist, and put them palm to palm with hers.

Devlin chuckled, his hands greatly shadowed hers, he slowly spread his and her fingers, and then again very slowly, he brought his fingers down through hers.

Penelope followed suit, his fingers brushing the small elegant ring on her left forefinger, his fingers were so different from Percy's they weren't long and elegant – elegant – fingers – ring – Percy – ring – Percy!

Penelope tried to tear her hands away from Devlin's but he held fast, he furrowed his eyebrow "what?" He was so close to kissing her and he'd be damned if anything would get in his way of one kiss from the best kept secret of Hogwarts. Penelope, overcome with guilt looked at her ring and back at Devlin then whispered her boyfriends name making him roll his eyes in disgust and release her other hand while muttering "of course Percy fucking Weasley."

Penelope gave him an angry look half mixed with sadness, romance novels were a load of crap – no matter how many she had read – she wasn't going to get mixed up in one.

Bole rubbed his face and turned back to her, he was going to kiss her, and she would be willing, every girl had a little hint of curiosity in them – curiosity about everything and he just had to pull it to her head so it would do what her heart was telling her to do. He took her hand and tugged at the elegant ring.

Penelope gasped, the ring was balancing on her nail, she looked at Bole who moved his hands back to her waist and started to rub again. "What – what are you doing?"

He shook his head, and continued rubbing, her chest was starting to heave slightly, " no the question is: what are YOU doing?" She continued looking at him and ignored the ring that was shaking slightly. "You didn't immediately push the ring back on, you let it linger, you want to be adventurous" Penelope gasped as one of his hands traced her breasts lightly, " the only thing in your way of you and me is that ring. A symbol of your hell, your unexciting life with Percy Weasley, a cage of your lust and arousal." He paused and looked at her "but what would happen if you take it off?"

Penelope looked at the ring.

* * *

"So you and Adrian are best friends?"

"Yeah and so is Marcus, it's basically us three"

Alicia nodded "What about Bole? Derrick?" She bit into a strawberry, savouring the taste after the lovely champagne.

Terence nodded and poked his finger into the cream before sucking it off, "those two are also good mates of ours but they have been best friends forever, Bole and Derrick grew up together and yeah we all got along in first year and…"

"The rest is history?" Alicia smiled picking up her flute; Terence grinned and their glasses clinked together. Alicia sipped the wine and perused him, "of all the places to pick I really did not think that this would not be the place you would take me, let me guess in 'history' you guys found this place?"

The 'place' she was referring to was a slightly hidden section of the Hogwarts roof top. Hogwarts was a castle and it did have turrets and towers, however in the middle there was a small flat area that Terence had covered with blankets, floating candles and a warming shield. The only way to get to it was by broomstick – which Alicia had proven she could ride very well- and the only way it could have ever been found was by some escapade with the use of brooms.

Terence shook his head and refilled their flutes for their second glass each. "Na, none of the guys know about this place, not even Ade or Marcus, I found this on my own I doubt anyone else even knows about it, cept you."

"Aw, I feel flattered" Alicia grinned and picked up another strawberry and coated it in white chocolate inwardly wincing about how bad her skin would end up being.

"So you should," Terence smiled and dipped his chocolate frog into the raspberry sauce "you want some?"

Alicia took the frog and watched as he repeated the process. He was an enigma to her. Terence Higgs, the old Slytherin Seeker, and had apparently flirted and danced with most of the sixth and seventh year girls of Hogwarts and Beauxbatons – much to the disgust of the Beauxbaton boys who prided themselves on being experts in flirtation and seduction.

Once they had touched down on the roof, Terence had immediately taken her fingers and led her to the blankets, the candles were already lit and with a wave of his wand the glorious sugar filled spread before her popped into view, true to himself he told her that he had charmed the house elves into making this for them. She had laughed and continued to thoroughly enjoy herself eating and conversing with him.

He had told her some of their escapades during the summers and some of the more embarrassing birthday surprises he had been given, Alicia had laughed herself silly at the thought of Terence owning one bra from each of his friend's mother.

She hadn't really talked much to any of Slytherin's, the most obvious reason being House Rivalry followed by gossip, which anyone soaked up with relish.

But she was having a good time with Terence, a Slytherin and a man that was in the Hogwarts gossip garden at least twice a month. And she was attracted to him – that was a certainty. His eyes, from the moment she saw them - when he walked towards her earlier that morning, captured her. They were of a soft green, wide and very sensual. She had noticed that he watched her and every time he did his smile would change, he would go all quiet and just watch her like there was nothing more perfect.

She was rather pleased.

She watched him finish off his frog, he pulled off his sweater and fluffed it to a pillow, he removed his leather wallet from his back pocket and lay down on the blanket closing his eyes.

Alicia picked up his wallet and examined it "kind of muggle don't you think?" He hummed, not aware that she had meant his wallet. He stretched and sat up putting his hands through his hair and yawning.

"Oh… my god." Terence blearily opened his eyes and looked at Alicia.

He stiffened.

She dropped his wallet put not the tiny square bit of paper.

It was his photo of her, crinkled with the amount of use but nonetheless it was obviously her.

Alicia stared at him in utter bewilderment.

Terence bowed his head trying to think of anything that could salvage an otherwise amazing evening. He turned his head and gave her a piercing glance, he looked at her deeply but she just stared at him with that same look of bewilderment.

He gave up and bowed his head again sighing in frustration; he waved a hand to where the broom was lying "you're free to go."

When she didn't move he lifted his head and glared at her for making this harder than it should have to be, he refrained from yelling at her, but only just. "Go Alicia – Spinnet, go just go."

She looked at the picture then back and him, and she still didn't move. "Why?"

Terence tightly shut his eyes and lifted his head to the sky, he breathed in deep and talked on his exhale, "why do you think?" He turned his beautiful eyes back to her, "I like you okay? I truly, fucking, deeply, whateverly like you"

Alicia stared at him. "Why?"

Terence smiled bitterly, "why not? Look Alicia, I like you, simply, ever since first year I've liked you, since the first moment I saw you I felt like I was worth something like I had something to live for – you – Something that I could just look upon and that thing – you – would make every bad thing disappear from my life." He hated the fact that his voice had cracked but it was either that or crying and he would rather rip that photo – his only photo of her - into tiny pieces and then burn it to ashes. He shook his head and continued smiling resentfully, "my life has rarely ever been something special, my mum died giving birth to me and my dad hates me because of it – why else would I be given bras by my mates." He chuckled remembering how much trouble Adrian had went through to get his mother out of the house so he could nick one in time for his twelve birthday party.

"And everyday I suffered for something I couldn't help and never meant to do – then I saw you. First year. The train ride. You were sitting with Johnson, the Weasley twins, you were laughing – your hair was down and cut in a bob with your fringe just obscuring your eyes – you were the 'cutest' girl I had ever seen" He took in a ragged breathe and turned his head to look at her, "It was as though every bruise, cut and scar was instantly healed because if you kept laughing the world would follow you – and would be forever beautiful…"

He shrugged and smiled at her, but it was one of sad acceptance, "You grew up before me – Quidditch, I was good at the game – never great, sure I had the raw talent, but I didn't want it like Draco did – all I wanted was you. I saw you change and I heard all the rumours of you and your 'boys'"

Alicia bowed her head and blushed, he smiled tenderly "It just made me want you more, and slowly over the years I came not only to think of you cute but sexy as hell too"

Alicia raised her head and giggled slightly, her eyes were watering and her grip on the photo had slackened at his speech, "when I say I want you its not because I want to fuck you to kingdom come, nor is it because you're the ' one girl I can't have' – its got nothing to do with me. I love you. You. You're the one for me and wether you go off and marry and have little gorgeous Spinnet juniors is none of my business – If your happy, then my life is perfect and I couldn't ask for more, you're my women and that will never change. I know I've tried."

Alicia let out a sob, he had tried, the gossip garden could attest to that. Terence moved over to her and picked up his wallet, he looked at the photo "when I couldn't see you in the flesh, I used that photo, don't worry it's the only one I have and I don't have a copy either, feel free to take it with you, I'll just cut out a picture of you when your big and famous saying that I'm close to being a fan girl"

Alicia giggled and wiped her eyes, "don't you mean a fan boy?" Terence shook his head and reached for the broom, "na, that's just stalkerish" Alicia raised and eyebrow and he smirked holding out the broom for her to take.

She looked at him and reached out her hand.

* * *

End chapter

* * *

**IMPORTANT!**

Yeah I know, I know it's been ages and I do have plausible excuses and a promise that I'm not going to abandon this fic, coz I will not. I have been really sick and really stressed out, I am about five weeks away from my last day at school and I need to concentrate on my studies and have been hospitalized once this year I do not need it to happen again. I know what is going to happen I just need to write it. Then I will write a prequel for MEANING.

Also my Beta is very very busy and I sent her chapters 1-7 to edit, she has not replied, which doesn't bother me in the least, so you get the unedited version, which isn't that bad right? And I will continue to wait for the edited version 

Anyway, I will do my best to get another chapter out tomorrow, **please tell me** who you want in it! I know what I'm doing for each, pick your top three and they will all be completed in that chapter and so forth. Your choices are below  I hope this let you guys in a tizz for more coz I want to get this finished.

Thanks for your patience and I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting so long.

Draco/Hermione

Alicia/ Terence

Bole/Penelope

Angelina/ Adrian

Lavender/ Theo

Katie/Marcus

Blaise/Ginny and Roger/Bletchley I will refer to in the last chapter but they are finished in this story until such time as that chappie come around.

This story is rated M for a reason, who would you like to see the most with a lemon, most of them will most likely get lime, but a few or all may get a lucky lemon :) Please tell who you would like.


	9. Head and Heart

Chapter nine: Head and Heart

* * *

"No, no, no, no, no"

"I think I made my point."

Hermione glared at the smug man before her and resisted the urge to slap him for the second time of her school years. He had kissed her – to prove that he was not a ferret and it was a highly effective method.

Hermione had pushed him away after the first 'no' and had continued on her rant of realization. Draco Malfoy had bought her for Valentines Day. He had now kissed her twice, and given her a sneak peek at that marvellous book.

All for the sake of irritating her best friends.

She hated this holiday.

She knew she couldn't walk away, it had been on the list of rules they had all been given to read over while they got into their costumes. At the time she hadn't been worried because she hadn't expected Draco Malfoy to buy her. Life was cruel sometimes.

She drew herself up to her full height and put on her sternest look, "Malfoy, release me."

The pale blonde stared at her wondering what the hell she was on, "what?" He watched her roll her eyes in annoyance, he didn't know why she should be annoyed, they had just been in the middle of one rather nice kiss when she pushes him away and starts gibbering "no" and glaring at him, then goes and asks him to 'release her' like he knew what that was!

"Release me, I want to leave, Valentines Day is over." Draco furrowed his brow, "oh c'mon Granger, just because we had one little tiff and for once you were proved wrong does not mean you have to leave-"

"Oh I beg to differ Malfoy" Hermione stood with her hands on her hips, "I do not care that I was proved wrong" Hermione ignored his snort and glared at him, "and the one little 'tiff' is a result of your arrogance and nastiness, you spent money to irritate Harry and Ron. Is there nothing your spite can't conquer? You would rather spend the most romantic day of the year with, oh whats that phrase you use…" Hermione mocked thought as Draco looked away in distaste. "Oh yes ' A filthy little Mudblood" She enunciated each word like she was saying them to herself. "No offence Malfoy but that's pathetic and I have better things to do so, let me go."

Draco shook his head and sneered at her. "Granger you could have left anytime you wanted to, okay I can't stop you once you're in Gryffindor Tower, I don't know the password, so go you obviously don't want to be here so go."

Hermione clenched her fists, "it's not that simple Malfoy, didn't you read the rules you were given?" He scoffed loudly and looked at her, Hermione groaned "you have to want to let me go, you have to want me to leave to allow me to go!"

Draco frowned and snorted, "that's the stupidest thing I've ever heard!" He looked at her and waved his hand "look go, I told you, you can go."

"Well obviously you don't want me to go because I'm still here!" Hermione gritted through her teeth. Draco sighed shrugged his shoulders, "then I guess you're stuck with me until the end of Valentines Day which is…" He looked at his watch, "five hours away."

Hermione simmered at him in despair. "So for another five hours, I'm stuck with you and I have to wear this blasted dress!" Hermione felt like crying. Draco rolled his eyes.

"It's not that bad." He was given a glare followed by a loud exclamation of:

"Why don't you try wearing it then and being in your company for five hours?"

Draco raised an eyebrow at her and she blushed, "well obviously you wouldn't care about being in your company because your you and well – Stop smiling!" Draco was grinning at her trying to explain what she meant and becoming flustered because she couldn't.

"If you don't like the dress Granger why don't you just take it off?"

Hermione grimaced, "I can't" Draco motioned towards the tower.

"Don't worry I don't mean here and now, I'll take you to the tower and-"

"No Malfoy, I mean I literally can't, we can't take off our costumes at all! Otherwise I would have asked if I could have gone and changed!"

"Really, well sucks for Bole then." Draco mused, he leaned his body back up against the stone wall and smiled at Hermione's splutter of outrage, "you mean he – she – he was going to- I'm going to hex him into the next century!" She immediately marched down the empty corridor only to be hurtled back by an invisible force right into Draco's body. She would have fallen if it wasn't for his quick reaction. His arms came around her torso and kept her upright. "You would have to find him first so I think its best of you ask me where he is then we could go and you could hex him." Hermione stared at him for a few seconds, "why don't you want me to leave?"

He smiled, "because I want to kiss you again, it may be my last chance." Hermione too shocked didn't even try to do anything she allowed him to again kiss her.

When he pulled away Hermione gulped and opened her eyes, his were shut as though trying to imprint the memory into his brain, when he opened his eyes he smiled again, "alright I got what I wanted, so I guess you can have what you want, selfish as it is, you can go, I… release you" However he didn't let go of her waist which Hermione was thankful for, it made it easier for her to pull his head down and kiss him.

Draco's eyes widened in surprise but he quickly closed them and breathed deeply through his nose returning her passion. He pulled out and attacked her neck, her gasps excited him beyond belief, he picked her up and told her to wrap her legs around his waist. She hung on to his neck as he walked towards the dungeons kissing her neck and the tops of her breasts. They bumped into many walls and suits of armour before Draco set her down muttering "fuck this." He kissed her forcefully "come on Hermione, don't be shy, give it to me."

Hermione gasped, he had pulled down a strap of her dress and had started kissing the revealed breast, she ran her hands in through his hair trying to gain some sense of reality though none came since he cupped the other breast - which he couldn't reveal unless he ripped the dress – and started to massage it, the effect had Hermione swallowing trying to breathe properly.

She regained some form of what she was doing when he pulled away and started to undress, "Malfoy, what are you doing"

"I should think it was obvious Granger," he was now naked to the waist. "And I think you have every right to call me Draco now." He grabbed her hand and pulled her to him, she gulped and tried not to think of his rather impressive chest. Yes he had always been handsome however he wasn't the hottest male in Hogwarts yet right now she had trouble thinking of anyone else, "I mean, the Hogwarts hallway, what if people come and see, what am I saying, I shouldn't be-"

Draco cut her off by lifting her up against the wall and kissing her again, Hermione had no where to move and was again losing herself to the universe of Draco Malfoy's moves. He ran his hands up her thighs, those sounds she was making were driving him insane and he could feel himself getting harder by the second, and she hadn't done anything to him. He was determined to make her lose himself to him.

"Draco, we can't – we shouldn't"

She was starting to think, he didn't want her to think, he wanted her to feel, "Hermione, don't think okay, I know you think that I'm only doing this because I want to get back at Potty and Weasel but I promise you I'm not!" He pulled away from her neck and looked her in the eyes, they had enlarged from her arousal, he knew exactly what his would look like, he shook his head, he didn't want to frighten her. "I promise you, when I kissed you in the hall on that morning, I thought of nothing else till the time I could kiss you again!" He grabbed her hand and drew it to the bulge in his pants, Hermione gasped and tried to take her hand away but he kept it there, "only you can do that to me so fast and so potently, you have a power over me Hermione, don't you want to see what it can do?" He leaned in and kissed her neck and started to gently guide her hand up and down. He was rewarded by the girl relaxing and whispering his name, "it's just you and me Hermione."

He continued kissed her neck and let her hand go to move it under her butt, she immediately stopped rubbing and moved her hand to his neck, Draco undeterred used his other hand and moved it to the crotch of her panties and immediately moved his fingers to her clit and started toying with it.

Hermione shrieked and opened her eyes, "Draco, what – Oh my god." She swallowed; his normally light silver eyes had turned stormy with lust. She breathed in shakily as he moved his fingers lightly over her, she started shaking. Draco kissed her neck "it's alright baby, calm down."

Hermione shut her eyes and couldn't help moving slightly; Draco smiled "hang onto me, that's it." He continued toying with her folds lightly, and with his free hand he undid his belt buckle. When he returned his hands to her back, she let him go and leaned against the wall, she hadn't had an orgasm but she felt like she didn't need to, she was so caught up in her thoughts she barely felt him pull down her underwear.

He pulled her back and head off the wall and lifted her up higher, Hermione looked down at him, her breathing was erratic as he slowly lowered her onto his engorged cock, she whimpered as he let go and pushed her down when he reached her barrier, tears leaked out of her eyes and were kissed away by him, he brought up a hand from her waist and held her cheek "you're perfect Hermione, you're perfect!"

She gave him a watery smile, "I didn't think that-" He cut her off with a kiss and started moving again, slow movements that slowly eased her pain, Her painful whimpers soon became breathless gasps, he moved faster inside of her, their eyes locked together she started matching his movements and soon she was gasping and whispering his name, he could feel her tensing "let go Hermione, come for me baby," and she did with a cry, he followed soon after, whispering her name.

They stayed like that for a minute before Hermione pushed him away, she stood on shaky legs and pulled up her underwear and dress straps, Draco pulled up his boxers and pants and walked over to her, Hermione held up a hand and he stopped his features turning hurt. "Let me go Malfoy. Let me go."

Draco nodded and pulled her towards him, he kissed her lips gently and rubbed the palm of her hand with his thumb, "I release you, but not from my heart, go"

Hermione shut her eyes and turned around willing her eyes to let no tears come out, she ran down the hallway trying to ignore the fact she didn't want to leave.

But he had released her and had got what he wanted.

Draco shrugged his shirt back on and walked dejectedly to the Slytherin common room. Valentines Day for him, was over.

* * *

"And here I thought you would throw things at me telling me you hated me and that I don't deserve to breathe in the oxygen of the world."

Angelina laughed bitterly but didn't turn around. "I may be stupid and try to be different only to end up being like everyone else – but I'm not that bitter."

Adrian smiled and walked behind, "You're not stupid just… misguided."

Angelina giggled a little but she still couldn't bring herself to keep a smile upon her face. She had never felt so low in her life, and Pucey standing there made it all the worse.

Adrian didn't think what he said would have affected her this terribly, all he did was to give his opinion, he never would have expected her to take it to heart, but then of course his judgement of Gryffindors was biased, he normally always saw their bad virtues, unless of course it was a female Gryff – he would then look for their good 'virtues.'

He came from behind her to sit next to her, he gently pushed her knee. "Move over sweetheart" he sat down and stared out onto the lake and the grounds of Hogwarts, he noticed all the lights from the couples all having their romantic outings. Looking at her face he noticed the stain of her tears on her cheeks, feeling slightly guilty he looked back out at the lake, tyring to will away her sadness.

He looked down at her hand for a moment and steeling himself he placed his hand over hers, he felt her gasp and tense slightly, she looked down at their hands then back up at him, her eyes were a warm hazel more green than brown, they were still shiny from her tears, Adrian smiled at her "may I?" He motioned out to the lake, Angelina nodded and watched as he curled his fingers around her hand and pointed out her forefinger, he drew it to a shining area on the lake he grinned and looked at her, "that is where Marcus and Bell are currently enjoying themselves."

Angelina furrowed her brow and looked back at him "ON the lake?"

Adrian nodded, "yeah, a pretty long way away but Bell should be back soon so don't worry you shan't be burdened with me for long." Angelina shook her head emphatically,

"no, I don't mean to say that you are a burden I just-" she looked back up at him and breathed in a little at his tender look, she brought their hands down. "I just, ON the lake?"

Adrian laughed. "Yeah we were all shocked as well; amazed that Marcus would even brave the water" Angelina gave him a questioning look and he elaborated, "Marcus had a rather terrible dream of an evil giant Rubber Duck that ate him, thus any large area of water he normally avoids."

Angelina stared at his serious face before laughing loudly, he joined in briefly before again smiling tenderly at her, Angelina smiled at him, he raised his other hand and touched her chin lightly, "there it is, I was beginning to think for a moment we had the mourning Athena on our hands, a sadness cut in stone."

Angelina looked down, reluctant to let her tears to not come out however she had no control, before she knew it they were rolling down her cheeks and dripping onto Adrian's hands, she felt him tense and raise her chin. She saw his features twist into sadness before pulling her close into a tight hug. Angelina held onto him tightly choking out sobs and her apologies.

Adrian just held her close and lightly kissed her head breathing in deep the strawberry smell of her hair, he held her until she had no more tears and had received her personal redemption.

Angelina pulled away from him and looked into his cobalt eyes, they were warm and tender, she giggled and he grinned "oh look at me, I'm sorry – for crying all over you and-" She broke off looking apologetic at him, he continued grinning, and pushed some of her hair behind her ears, "Y'know I've already had girls cry about me, I've had had girls cry for me, but I've never had a girl cry on me."

Angelina looked at him in confusion, he leaned closer, "consider it an honour." Angelina gave him a look of amazement before bursting out in laughter and pushing him in the chest; he laughed with her and stood up. Holding out his hand, "now that your back and have a bit more sense in you," Angelina smirked at his arrogance, "would you honour me in accompanying me to the second part of your Valentines Day?"

Angelina regarded him slightly before placing her hand in his, "I guess I can do you this one little favour!"

She laughed and ran out of the courtyard and down the corridor shouting "but you'll have to catch me first!"

Adrian smiled and clenched his fist tightly imprinting the burn of her fingers. Adrian started after her and pulled out his wand in the process, she was back and Adrian wouldn't take any chances on his Valentine.

* * *

Penelope was torn; she didn't know what to think or what to do.

The ring was still balancing precariously on her finger and Bole still had that dark glimmer in his eyes as though daring her to take it off.

He was still rubbing up and down her waist, sometimes he nudged her breasts – it was those moments that made her want to take off the ring and forget everything. However it was the weight of the ring on the tip of her finger that made her remember everything. He nudged her breast again and Penelope gasped and closed her eyes, tilting her head back she whispered to him, "that's cheating."

Bole grinned mischievously and lightly kissed her neck, "ever heard of all's fair in love and war?" Penelope smiled and brought her head back down to meet his eyes, she nodded, "yeah, but that doesn't mean I believe it."

He chuckled, "well it's a good thing that I don't believe in it either, otherwise I wouldn't be doing this to you." He emphasised his 'this' and kissed the exposed swells of her breasts, "because it's not fair at all."

Penelope clutched his head and moved around slightly "well you are a Slytherin." she rasped out, he chuckled again and moved his lips to her shoulder and his hands to her breasts, "yeah, your greatest fantasy."

She laughed, "You wish."

"I do." He affirmed and moved his hands to the bottom of her dress; he tried to lift it over but was unsuccessful, he grunted it annoyance and went back to her neck, "I didn't expect all that shit in the pamphlet they gave us was true!" Penelope moaned and nodded.

With that simple sound Bole hardened, he continued kissing her but ripped with one hand the right strap of her gown, Penelope gasped and pulled away, she gave him a stern look, "you keep making sounds like that and it will be the other one too!"

She glared at him, "like I can help it!" He grinned and ripped the other strap she gasped again and he wagged a finger before pulling down the tight fabric and exposing her breasts to the cold wind, he immediately started massaging and nibbling enjoying her wanton cries and her hands running through his long hair.

Eager to make her forget he worked his hand down her back and felt his way under her dress and into her knickers, he curled his hand around the curve if her buttocks and thrust a finger into her tight warmth.

Penelope arched back against him shrieking his name in shock that he would be so bold, he continued moving his finger up and down, he watched her throw her head back and open her mouth in ecstasy, her cries and shuddering were enough for him to come right then and there, but he contained himself, he added another finger and ravaged her neck whispering how much he would like to buried deep inside her, she would be swathed in silver and green – a true Slytherin Princess – she nodded her affirmation and Bole smiled, he of course knew she wasn't thinking straight and that tomorrow she would either hate him for all eternity or blush every time she saw him and never acknowledge him otherwise.

Either way his life would be cursed.

He didn't dwell on his thoughts long, he felt her muscles clenching and her body winding up for her release, "that's it Penny, little bit more," his whispered harshly into her ear.

Penelope braced her hands on his shoulders as she came, she cried out loudly and whispered his name. He brought her to his chest and held the exhausted girl.

Neither of them noticed that her ring had been pushed back onto her finger.

End Chapter.

* * *

So for all those who wanted Draco and Hermione... There ya go!

I decided to let this one out early because I prolly won't be updating for a wee while. And no I'm not abandoning – Exams. So I will do my best to get this out, but once there over I have pretty much full range and the story is almost over, I just have to wrap up the last remaining couples.

Angelina/Adrian

Terence/Alicia

Marcus/ Katie

Theo/Lav

And then the morning after!

Yah! – Any requests for stories or whatever, anything of my favourite ships  Feel free to ask.

Enjoy.


	10. Happy Valentines Day

Chapter 10: Happy Valentines Day.

* * *

"Do you remember, that party, when we first met?"

Lavender giggled and nodded, she waited for Theo to remove his potato chip from the chocolate sauce before she dipped her marshmallow in the gooey sin. Theo shovelled the chip and lavish amount of sauce into his mouth and swallowed almost instantly, licking his thumb and forefinger he laughed, "I remember walking into the massive entrance foyer-"

"Looking darling in tails!" Lavender squealed like the women who had fawned over him at the age of four. He grinned and bashfully rubbed the back of his golden hair, "yeah, I did look pretty hot." He dodged Lavenders playful slap and tackled her, she shrieked and fought back hoping they didn't have to perform another cleaning charm on themselves and the room, the last fight they had, had involved food and the end wasn't pretty.

Leaning against a mound of cushions Theo pulled Lavender in between his bent legs and allowed her to lean against his chest, "I pulled my hand away from my mothers, determined to be the 'coolest' one there and then I saw you." Lavender was quiet but she interlaced their fingers and rested their left hands on her waist, his other hand was toying with her hair. "You made me want to grab my mothers hand again," he missed her shy smile, "I could barely stand, you were so… angelic… so effervescent, so… incredibly beautiful. I pointed to you and told my mother that you were the girl I was going to marry."

Lavender giggled, "you didn't even talk to me, I remember looking at you thinking how much I wanted to show off my tree house when you looked at me, jumped and ran off, I think I snorted and thought you were a pitiful mommy's boy."

Theo laughed loudly tipping his head back and giving her a noogie, "nice to know, have I changed much?"

Lavender turned her body so their fronts were touching, she examined his brown eyes, she had always loved them, "what colour do you think your eyes are?"

He thought for a moment "brown." He smiled as she scrunched up her nose, "what, brown not good enough for the most beautiful woman in the world?"

He watched in amusement as she lifted up her nose, "that's goddess thank you very much and no it's not good enough!"

Theodore shifted his body and wrapped his arms around her curvaceous frame, "I apologise my lady, what can I do to make it up to you?"

Putting her hand to her chin in mock thought Lavender replied "you can help me pick another colour to call your eyes, simpleton!"

Theo tilted his head back and chuckled loudly, "Okay, Okay, lets see." He thought for a moment while Lavender reached for the chocolate sauce, and dipping food. "Coffee?"

Lavender scooped a marshmallow into her mouth and looked into his eyes critically, "na, too bitter."

"Toffee?"

"Too light."

"Auburn?"

"Too reddish."

"Amber?"

"Nope."

"Russet?"

"Is that even a word?"

Theo sighed in frustration, "yes, and since nothing I have said has been satisfactory, why don't you pick one?"

Lavender grinned and dipped a chip in sauce for him to which he opened his mouth for greedily. "You know for one of the smartest guys in our year, you don't really have a wonderful imagination."

Theo snorted and dipped a marshmallow for Lavender, "Oh I have an imagination, its just…" He paused trying to think of a delicate way to put his imagination. He dropped the marshmallow into Lavenders awaiting mouth, "… My imagination is broad in, other areas of ones life." He finished, pleased with himself, he looked down at Lavender who was giving him a look that told him she knew exactly what 'other areas of ones life' were.

"Practise makes perfect I guess, eh Theo?" He grinned shamelessly and dipped another marshmallow for her. "There are a few things I haven't gotten around to messing with yet."

Lavender raised her eyebrows, "dare I ask?"

He smirked, "things like, whipped cream, oils, chocolate sauce." He dipped the marshmallow into her mouth. She grinned swallowing her mouthful, "but things like, whips, chains and handcuffs are a regularity?"

"Pretty much." The two laughed, and Lavender dipped a potato chip into the sauce, Theo opened his mouth but the chip never came, he looked down at her, "don't tell me you like my 'disgusting combination' as you previously called it,"

She smirked naughtily and ran the sauce of the chip down her neck.

In fascination, Theo watched the sauce run down her neck and her movements with the chip wishing that he was born into the carbohydrate family. "Lav what the hell are you doing?"

She smirked, "practise makes perfect, so…" She dipped the chip again, "I'm giving you something to practise on."

He chuckled nervously, "Lavender..."

"Theodore?" She moved closer and opened the buttons of his shirt, and ran the chip down his neck and pectorals.

"We're friends."

She looked him in the eyes, "I know."

"If we do this… and something happens, something bad…"

Lavender cut him off with a kiss; she could feel the sauce running down the swells of her breasts.

She pulled away; Theo kept his eyes closed for a second, remembering every little detail of their friendship and coming to grips with the fact that he had only taken friendship as he never wanted to lose her, a relationship could have been volatile. He opened his eyes and stared at her, "you don't know what you're doing."

She grinned.

"Neither do you."

He nodded and looked away with a playful look of thought before cupping the back of her neck and kissing her deeply. Lavender returned the kiss with fervour and braced herself on his chest, she moaned deeply in her throat as the two continued kissing. Lavender gasped and ran her hands through his blonde hair when he released their lips and started to follow the chocolate sauce trail on her neck and chest. He tugged on her dress in frustration as he realised that it actually would not come off, he stopped his kissing and met her eyes.

They both had glassy eyes and were breathing heavily, Theo brought his hand back to her neck and Lavender closed her eyes, Theo kissed her lips lightly and rested his forehead to hers, "I hate the Professors." Lavender giggled she opened her eyes.

His were closed as he was trying to bring his breathing back to normal, looking at her would not help the slight twitch of his groin. He did not have a chance to calm down however. His breathe hitched as he felt soft hands over his slightly revealed chest, followed by soft kisses, he opened his eyes as Lavender slowly opened the buttons of his shirt and kissed his chest lightly, Theo cursed himself and placed a hand over hers to stop her, Lavender looked up at him in shock.

Theo smiled at her, and pulled out his wand, he performed a cleaning spell on the both of them and pulled her towards him, their chests meet and Theo ran his hands through her hair, "not now, not like this."

Lavender gazed at him for a second before smiling and kissing him gently, she laid her head on his chest and listened to his heart, she smiled to herself as he kissed the crown of her head, "Chocolate."

"Lavender, are your trying to kill me?" Theo groaned and hugged her to his body.

Lavender laughed and raised her eyes, "no, it's the colour, of your eyes." Theo looked at her for a second before kissing her lightly on the lips.

* * *

Katie gazed around in wonder, she was literally walking on water and it was the coolest experience. She smiled serenely keeping an eye on the flicking golden ball. It had lead her to the lake, she had lost sight of land a little while ago and she was wondering when the potion would wear off.

It was a minute later when the body of Marcus Flint came into view and the golden ball dissolved, Katie hesitated for a moment but steeled herself and slowly walked towards the dark haired man.

He was toying a twig between his fingers idly, he was very good at it, it seemed to be second nature. She stepped closer and he stopped playing with the twig, his head turned slightly giving her a profile view of his features, he was smiling lightly, "you don't have to stay, you can go." Katie started as his deep gravely voice interrupted the silence of the area around them. She moved and stood in front of him, he acknowledged her with a lift of his head, she was confused, "how did you know I was going to ask-"

He lifted a letter up, and stopped her question. "Its from Ade, he told me all about his cock up with Johnson and how you were going to, and I quote, "go all Slytherin on him and tell me its his fault so he will get all beaten up while you and Johnson eat ice-cream and sweets all night long."

Katie grinned, "You guys just love to rub it in don't you."

Marcus smiled thinly, "it's all we had. Mocking the stereotypes. We had to survive so we… yeah sounds kinda pathetic right about now."

Katie sat down heavily next to him and he raised an eyebrow. She looked at him, "It's not pathetic…coz we did the same thing."

He smiled to himself, "right and anything a Gryffindor does can't be pathetic."

Katie lifted her nose in the air haughtily, "exactly."

He smiled tenderly at her and flung the twig away, "putting Slytherin's and Gryffs on the same terms, my how things have changed." He sighed heavily, "you best get going; you got a little walk back. Don't want to keep Johnson waiting."

Katie looked at him, slightly hurt, "gee thanks, nice to know you want me here."

He looked up at her and saw her hurt gaze, he cursed lightly, "no, I want you here, believe me, there is nothing more I want than to spend an evening with you, but – Johnson – needs you, and as much as I want to kill Adrian, he needs to apologise, so while you go and buck up Johnson, I'll be hunting down Adrian and knocking some sense into the bastard."

"Why, he's not the one that needs some sense knocked into him" Katie furrowed her brow trying to unpick his tiny speech, Marcus grinned at her, "yes he does, he's liked Johnson as long as Terence has liked Spinnet, and he's just ruined any chance he probably had with her, so, he's going to need someone to tell him that he should apologise"

Katie nodded and stood up, Marcus followed pulling out his wand and waving it he started moving back in the direction of land. Katie jogged to his side. "Higgs likes Alicia?"

Marcus laughed and inclined his head, "you didn't see it?"

Katie pondered for a moment and inclined her head before nodding, "yeah, now that I think of it, it's been pretty obvious."

Marcus nodded his agreement and the two walked in silence for a few seconds until Katie broke it again, "why did you wave your wand before?"

Marcus walked a few steps before telling her that he had sent a message to the elves to hold their food. Katie nodded and guiltily looked away. Marcus noticed this and smiled, "don't worry about it." Katie looked back at him and smiled her thanks. He nodded and they continued walking on the lake.

It was incredibly dark and Katie was worried that time was flagging and the potion would wear off and that they could not see where the hell they were going.

"Do you know where we are going?" Katie asked abruptly, Marcus threw his head back laughing loudly and Katie gave him a look of amazement, he grinned at her, "do you think I'm trying to take us a long way back to shore so I can spend more time with you," Katie looked horrified. "No! No, not at all, god! Um, I just was concerned that the potion would wear off and we would-"

Marcus cut her off, "the potion doesn't wear off, it…deactivates, or stops working when you step off the lake, and if you look closely you can see the edge of the shore." Katie whipped her head and could see the edge of the sand, she smiled and quickened her pace, "I hope Angie's ok." Marcus snorted.

"Please, I've seen her rage; I'm more worried about Adrian's well being." Katie smiled and made a noise in agreement. They laughed and reached the shore, Katie looked to the willow and smiled, Blaise and Ginny were still there and Ginny was lying on him, they were talking quietly, comfortable with each other. Katie smiled and turned to Marcus, "aren't they beautiful?"

Marcus was prepared to give her a long suffering look but stopped. "Aren't they meant to be 'cute'?"

Katie smiled at him, "that's only at the beginning of a relationship." She moved past him and lightly tapped his chest, "they're in love, and it's beautiful." He looked at her, and touched his chest and looked at the couple under the willow and silently agreed.

He caught up to her and together they headed to the courtyard to be met with a large surprise. Katie stopped in the doorway in shock, "well at least we know where they are."

"Having Valentines Day after all, so should you, go and have fun, don't worry we are both okay, tell you all about tomorrow morning…P.S; save us a kiss Bell!" Marcus growled the last bit and cleared the smoky writing Adrian had obviously left behind.

Katie smiled and turned to her bidder, "so, should we go?"

Marcus turned to her and let his hand drop from his hair. "I'm sorry?"

Katie smiled, "back to lake? Well I guess the kitchens first so you can-"

Marcus shook his head and held up a hand to ask her to stop, "you still want to spend Valentines Day with me."

Katie nodded.

Marcus looked her incredulously and laughed loudly, "I don't have any of the potion left. The guys were idiots and 'practised' with it before you and I got the chance, I'm sorry. Why would you want to spend time with me? I bought your company for heavens sake."

"Well that shows good judgement," Marcus chuckled and raised his eyebrows for her to continue, she pursed her lips in amusement, "fishing for compliments are you?"

He smirked, "from you? Please, the fact you look at me is a compliment."

She laughed, "you know you managed to compliment both of us in the same sentence."

He gave her a toothy grin, "one of my many talents!" she raised an eyebrow and smiled moving closer to him.

"So, why don't we head to the kitchens and see if we can steal back the dinner you planned for us."

He nodded and started to move but she stopped him with a hand on his bicep, "you're moving as if you know where the Kitchens are…you know where the Kitchens are?" He nodded and started to move but she again stopped him, with her other hand on his chest, "how?"

He sighed loudly, "I'm a growing boy. I need food in me, constantly."

She let him go. "Wow, I didn't think Slytherin's would actually go hunting for them."

He snorted, "we didn't, we stayed up late one night and threatened the house elf who cleans our common room into telling us where it was. He's now a good friend and cleans our own bedroom."

Katie shook her head and smiled in amazement, "why didn't I guess."

Marcus grinned, "you were too amazed by the fact that a Slytherin was smart enough to compliment a girl."

She hit his chest, "okay, we get it, we stereotyped you, but we never thought you were actually stupid. At least the girls didn't."

Marcus nodded, "that's because you enjoyed our looks, the guys didn't."

Katie grinned, "you may be onto something there." She looked up at him, "what about the Slytherin girls, did they insult us."

Marcus snorted, "you need to ask? They insulted you every chance they got and doubled it when we were around, haven't you heard of the Bletchley, Pucey, Johnson epic?"

Katie smiled at him. "I'm glad that you didn't listen to them." He smiled tenderly at her and shrugged his shoulders. "I'm also glad that you're a rather perceptive man."

He blushed and bowed his head, "you're not so bad yourself and I'm rather pleased you didn't take the 'growing _boy_' comment to heart."

She smiled at him and placed her hands on his shoulders, "someone who I never hang around with knows that one of my dreams as a young girl was to walk across water can not be just a boy, however your not a fully fledged man yet."

"No?" He asked moving closer to her and leaning his head down to intimidate her.

"Not yet," Katie said before she leaned in and kissed him, Marcus kissed her back gently and placed his fingers on her tiny waist drawing her to his body. Their kiss went on for a few moments before they pulled away and drew in breathe. Katie gulped, "now I would say that you are a-"

She stopped when he lifted up her chin and stared into her eyes, she stared back and started again "- not, a man."

He grinned and kissed her again, she responded with enthusiasm and wrapped her legs around his waist while he pushed her back into one of the dark pillars. He pulled back and kissed down her neck before coming up again and kissing her lips, Katie kept him tight against her body and ran her hands all over his clothed upper body.

He felt her push him away slightly, he complied hazed and shook his head slightly to rid himself of his one and only thought of ripping off all her clothes, "what's wrong?" He asked with a slight husk to his voice, she looked at him, "nothing I just want this off!" She reached down and with one tug pulled up his sweater along with his shirt revealing his extremely impressive abdominal muscles. She stared at them. "Oh honey, god has been very good to you…" He chuckled and pushed some of her hair behind her ears and kissed the tops of her breasts "and its not like god wasn't in good mood when you're genetics were decided." She chuckled and wrestled off his robes and then tried to lift off his sweater and shirt all in one, he laughed at her impatience and pulled back slightly and pulled them off himself while she rested against the pillar with her legs still around his waist. She looked him over slowly and looked back at him; he was smirking and had raised an eyebrow. "So, do I pass for Artemis?"

Katie halted, and bit her lip, her eyes slowly lightening again. Marcus groaned, Katie smiled at his obvious disappointment, "Artemis was the virgin goddess…" She replied. He looked back her, she had a look of remorse on her face, he smiled and cupped her cheek, "and so are you."

She nodded and he pulled her off the pillar, she braced her hands on his naked shoulders and put her feet back on the ground, he kept his hands on her waist, "there are only a few differences between you and Artemis." Katie looked at him frowning.

"One being you're name." She smiled at this.

"Two being that you're so much sexier." She moved closer to him, blushing.

"Three being… You may be the virgin goddess, but, all being you allow it, you're my virgin goddess."

Katie smiled, "I'll allow it, that you do not have to worry under any circumstance." He laughed and pulled her to him, kissing her deeply, she responded before he let go, hissing through his teeth. She nodded and smiled at his obvious discomfort; he ran a hand through his hair and looked at her smiling. "You're enjoying this."

She grinned, "oh yeah."

He laughed and picked up his shirt, she stopped him putting it on, "what god gave you is a sin to cover." He laughed and put on his shirt.

"Then the professors will all be going to hell." He reached out and pulled her closer pecking her on the forehead, "c'mon, I'm starving."

He set out to the courtyard and put on his robes sloppily, Katie giggled and ran, she jumped on the his back and made a whipping motion with her hand, ignoring his grunt of surprise, she kissed the back of his head, "mush!"

* * *

"You do realise how incredibly stupid this is?"

Adrian grinned, "you're the one with the blindfold on, so of course you'll think this is stupid."

Angelina huffed impatiently, she felt like a total idiot. She was standing in the seventh year Slytherin's dorm, blindfolded, she was slightly irritated that she was unable to see what the state of their living conditions were, she folded her arms and tapped her foot, continuingly sighing and muttering about how idiotic her situation was.

"But you're the one who put the blindfold on me, I, of course was thinking of a cheesy cliché didn't expect that you were going to tease me."

Adrian chuckled and kept hunting through his stuff, "I'm not teasing you-"

"The hell you're not!" Angelina interrupted him loudly pointing a finger in the wrong direction

"I am standing in the middle of the Slytherin dorms, blindfolded! If that's not teasing then I have another word. Torture! C'mon let me look." She didn't mean to whine but she was very curious as to their living quarters. Adrian smiled and glanced rather nervously. He didn't want her to see it. Normally he wouldn't care because it was always neat and tidy as Terence was an obsessive neat freak, however its state now, he didn't want to pressure her into anything or make her feel any worse than she already was.

"Sorry sweetheart, no can do. You'll have to content the rest of the ladies with the fact that _I _actually _invited _you in."

Angelina laughed and placed her hands on her hips, waiting patiently. She could see nothing through the blindfold but could hear him curse lightly as he tripped over some item. Immediately as she had walked in she caught a whiff of scented candles and she had jokingly asked if they had decided to embrace the female within them. He had nervously replied in the affirmative making her wonder as to what was actually in the room and she had whined to let her have a glimpse ever since.

Finally resigning to the fact that he was not going to budge any further on the subject Angelina, with her hands comically outstretched, started fumbling around for any object that might lead her to solving the mystery of the Slytherin seventh year dormitory. She twisted around a bit and moved forward cautiously, her hands lightly brushed a gauzy fabric that she instantly deduced was see-through. She gripped it in her hands and tentatively moved her feet closer. She felt around the fabric and found a tiny crack between that and another piece of fabric, she pulled them apart and went through the gap her knee almost instantly hitting a corner of something. "Ow, bugger bugger! Crap! Fuck!"

Adrian looked up and saw her twist and fall on the golden seat clutching her knee in pain and cursing up a storm. He gave a bemused smile and rushed over to her, pushing aside the fabric he sat next to her, "I guess I have to take the blindfold off now huh?"

She clenched her teeth and glared right past him; he laughed and reached around to undo the knot he had specially charmed so that only he could untie it.

The blindfold dropped her face and she immediately opened her eyes. Her mouth dropped open but she couldn't make a sound. The entirety of their room had been cleaned out, all the beds had been pushed into the far wall, the cream and gold loveseat, the object they where both sitting on, was in the middle of the open space, large see-through pieces of fabric hung down around the seat, large glitter flakes drifted from the roof they twisted into nothing before they hit the ground. Silky cushions littered the floor and large plates of different meats and fruits floated around the area.

"It was meant to be a replica of a sanctum for a goddess, an area one I imagined a goddess would spend some time in, I tried to make it as… special as possible." He gulped as she continued gazing in wonder at the forming waterfall next to them, "after the dinner, we were to come here." She stopped dipping her toes in the edge of the small lake next to their comfy seat. Slowly an area that could only be suitable for nymphs had formed and Angelina had to use all her strength to stop her tears from falling. "…and I didn't mean to imply that we were going to have sex afterwards… I just-"

Adrian broke off as a tear fell down her cheek, he, aghast, started panicking. "Crap! Not again! Look, I promise you although shagging you would be lovely-" he hit his forehead with his palm and scrunched up face, he looked at his feet "I shouldn't have said that, okay. Uh look, fuck! All I seem to do is make you cry, I honestly didn't plan this, I-" he stopped as he looked at her, she was smiling warmly at him, she still had tears coming out of her eyes and had slight pink cheeks.

Adrian moved his eyes around, "uh, um, are they…happy…tears?"

Angelina giggled and nodded, she gestured around "this is…this…is… the most wonderful thing any one has ever done for me."

Adrian smiled bashfully and scratched the top of his head, "oh." She leaned forward and wrapped her long arms around his neck and placed her head in the crook of his neck. Adrian brought his hand up to cup the back of her head.

She lifted up her head, and looked at him, his eyes captured her, "why do you have to be so wonderful…"

He grinned audaciously and shrugged, "somebody has to be."

She smiled and dipped her head down. He bit his lip and placed a finger under her chin he lifted her head and hesitated slightly before kissing her lips lightly. She didn't respond for a few seconds before he started to pull away, she tightened her hold on his neck and moved closer to him and kept their kiss active.

Adrian wrapped an arm around her waist and lifted her onto his lap, her skirt fanned around his thighs as she slowly started to kiss him with more passion to which he responded eagerly. He pulled her close and had his arms tight around her waist, he could barely think about anything, except her and all he wanted to do to her, to make her feel. Moving quickly he rolled them down so she was lying on the loveseat with him atop of her. He became the aggressor and coerced her into opening her mouth so he could lightly toy with her tongue.

This continued for a few minutes before he pulled away and flipped them over again so she was lying on him, he didn't move and just looked at her, she nervously avoided his eye, "did I do something?"

He laughed and shook his head before moving in and kissing her deeply. "The balls in your court. I have no qualms to wherever you want to take this, however this doesn't just involve my body. Tonight, I give my body to you, for you to control. Wether you want to use it or not it doesn't matter, we can just lie here and talk and eat, or we can…" he trailed off and looked at her.

Her brown eyes were shining and her cheeks were still slightly flush from a lack of oxygen, she was biting her lip gently, an action that was testing his self-control. His hands were still on her waist and he could feel the tips of his fingers dancing across her skin where the tight waistcoat did not cover. She sat up and straddled him, he groaned and gave her a mock glare. She grinned and rested her hands on his pectorals. "Do you know when the password to the Slytherin Common Room changes?"

Adrian scrunched up his nose and nodded, he opened his mouth to speak but she stopped him, "and do you know how to perform a very very good silencing charm?"

Adrian grinned and nodded knowing that even if he couldn't he still would have said yes. She scrutinised him, "really?"

"Yes, c'mon you've heard the gossip chain, its something Terence and I had to perfect otherwise the others would have burnt our beds."

"Well then," Angelina lay down next to him and picked off a grape and fed it to him, "whenever it changes tell me, so that I can come and visit you whenever I feel like…"

She trailed off and he grinned while swallowing the grape. "Like controlling me?"

She smiled. "Something like that

He snorted and picked off another grape and fed it to her while kissing her nose, "typical Gryffindor.

* * *

"You do know, that is no way to treat my broomstick- any broomstick for that matter." Terence asked amused as Alicia took the broom and threw it behind her. Alicia cracked her fingers one by one. "I know, perhaps you would like to help me – You know help me to learn how to treat a… broomstick properly. You're broomstick."

He coughed into his juice, having no trouble interpreting her, "what?!" He spluttered still choking thanking his lucky stars that he hadn't decided to eat at that moment.

She giggled and started loudly as he continued coughing, he swallowed and glared at her as she laughed and threw her head back, she missed his evil grin and he started coughing again as his tight throat again spasmed, she stopped laughing and looked at him slightly worried, her worry grew as he started turning purple, she moved over to him, "Terence? You're turning purple, holy shit, oh my god," she hit his back once before shrieking as he cackled and swung her around so he was on top of her.

Dazed for a few minutes she just lay there looking at his playful grin, she growled and hit his chest, "you jackass! That was not cool! You do not do that to me, do you have any idea how worried I was, you looked as though you were dying, what the hell would I do if you were dead I – why the hell are you smiling!"

He was smiling tenderly at her, how she did it he didn't know, she just seem to make any ache or any smidgen of pain just wash away as though he was having an incredibly hot and soothing bath. "Because no one can't smile when they're with you."

She smiled slowly at him and he bent his head down and slowly kissed her, she kissed him back and wrapped her arms around his neck, he rested one hand on the roof and one on her waist drawing his body atop of hers, she moved one of her hands down his chest and used the other to help her gently raise her hips to tantalize him, she could see his eyes jerk down slightly but he held himself, something nothing of her other lovers had ever been able to do, she mentally applauded him, but there was no way, Terence Higgs, the young man who probably had made love to more people that Casanova, could resist her magic hands, they were not use to just handle Ouaffles.

She lay her body back down and he pulled his lips from their place on her neck and looked at her, "shit, too fast, I'm sorry-"

He stopped abruptly as she moved her hands down his front to the belt in his pants, he swallowed, "or not…"

Terence met her eyes as she unbuckled his belt. He didn't want to stop her but knew that he should, he raised his hand only to have it slam to the floor as she touched him lightly, he gave out a strangled laugh, "Alicia, you don't have to- oh – seriously-"

He had trouble making out words as she started on him harder, he shook his head and she grinned knowing he was losing himself, "I know I don't have to, did it occur to you that I wanted to."

He gasped and stared at her; she smiled and raised her hips again. His breathing thickened and he started to haze.

He knew he couldn't rid of any clothing but he could also make her lose control. He tightened his body as he came violently to her gentle persuasion and she smiled at him, he grinned and moved to the side slightly, she gasped as his cold fingers came into contact with her sex, she smiled and arched to his fingers as he manipulated her to orgasm.

She yelled into the night melting down from the best hand job anyone had given her, she kissed his lips lightly as he removed his hands and lay down next to her, she turned and snuggled into him, her back to his chest, he wrapped his arms around her.

Terence kissed the back of her neck and burrowed his face into her neck, "Happy Valentines Day Gryffindor."

She smiled and brought up one of his hands to kiss it, "Happy Valentines Day Slytherin."

* * *

End chapter

Last chapter this next one. It should be up soon and their may or not be a sequel I haven't decided yet. Hope you enjoyed this chapter and the next one will be relatively short and should be up soon.

I know it has been a long time however I had exams then I had to write the chapter and I was without a computer and internet for a time so I was not being evil and making you guys wait. I was brutally torn away from my source of writing, although I had an awesome holiday and still am on a lovely one!

Anyway I will now stop giving my excuses and will go on to write the final chapter of Valentine Goddesses that was meant to be a one shot. My third finished story!


	11. Valentine Girlfriends

Chapter 11: Valentine Girlfriends.

* * *

The noise in the Great Hall was as loud as it had ever been and Dumbledore relished in his students excitement, they like the staff were waiting for the variety of odd couples to come down from their dormitories. Pansy Parkinson and Terry Boot had come down, they had set off to the Ravenclaw table immediately and Pansy seemed to be enjoying the fact that even though some of the smartest people in the school were sitting around her, they were still wary of her.

Roger Davies had entered a few moments after with a new Hufflepuff girl on his arm to which Bletchley had hexed earning the best entertainment so far, where the argument between Bletchley and Davies had panned out followed by a glare and a long passionate kiss between the two. The Hufflepuff girl, although in pain grinned at the sack of galleons hidden in her robes Davies had paid her with and hobbled off to her table while Professor McGonagall briskly walked down between the tables to stop the two who had ran out of the doors.

She stopped immediately when she reached the golden double doors as they lurched open and a bunch of Slytherin's and Gryffindors entered at the same time.

The Great Hall was silent as Terence Higgs with his arm around Alicia Spinnets waist walked in grinning, Marcus Flint followed him with Katie Bell being piggy backed, she was kissing his neck and waving at her shocked friends. Ginny and Blaise entered and sat at the Slytherin table along with the two other couples.

McGonagall shared a grimace with Snape and they both did not share the same enthusiasm that Dumbledore did at seeing these couples. McGonagall turned back towards the door and blanched at seeing Percy Weasley shaking Devlin Bole's hand.

"Thank you for taking care of Penelope, she told me she thoroughly enjoyed her evening." Percy said pompously. Bole grinned his typical devilish grin and looked right at Penelope who looked terrified. "Not a problem, Weasley, I'm glad she…enjoyed herself. Her company was lovely and I hope to do it again some time – as friends of course and not on Valentines Day." He amended. Percy nodded and started to walk away with his arm around Penelope but she stopped him and looked at Bole.

She looked straight into him, his grin had faded and he stared right back at her revealing nothing. "I would like to do it again sometime too; I'll see you around Bole." Penelope whispered quietly and walked away with Percy.

Bole grinned when she whispered and noticed that she had fiddled with her ring constantly. He knew that she knew exactly what he was talking about, all he had to do was wait. And he could do that.

He grinned at Professor McGonagall as he passed, "morning!" She stared at him and watched as shared a grin with Marcus and Terence and said a polite hello to their… Girlfriends who had raised their eyebrows at him. To which he grinned back and offered a croissant.

McGonagall turned back to the doors and almost drew out her wand. Draco Malfoy had walked through the doors at the same time as the golden trio, Hannah Abbot, Susan Bones, and Angelina Johnson. Angelina had walked past them giving McGonagall a worried look. Susan and Hannah were holding back their boys while Draco and Hermione stared each other down.

Draco gave Hermione a small smile and had then walked to the Slytherin table causing Snape to glare at him for not taking the opportunity of baiting Potter. The two boys walked their girls to their table and Hermione followed behind sadly, missing the glares that Draco's friends had given him. She stopped as a cupid flew right in front of her grinning mischievously, she scrunched up her face to await the small prick of its arrow but it never came.

Hesitantly she opened one eye and saw the cupid looking into her face. It pulled back after a moment and smiled tenderly at her before flying away and letting her continue to her table.

Theo and Lavender arrived next, his arm was wrapped around her shoulders and they were grinning crazily. They stopped at the raised eyebrow of their Transfiguration teacher and continued around her, smiling still and laughing at the clapping of the Slytherin's and Gryffindors.

Adrian Pucey came in last with the loveseat floating in front of him to which Angelina buried her head in her hands and leaned into Fred's shoulder. The rest of the school laughed.

Adrian pushed the loveseat towards Dumbledore, "thank you very much, greatly appreciated and still in mint condition!"

Dumbledore nodded, he noticed Adrian pause, Dumbledore smiled as the boy pursed his lips as he realised that something was not right.

He looked around at the Slytherin table and Gryffindor table and frowned. He marched over to where Angelina sat with Fred's arm around her shoulder. "Get you're arms off my Girlfriend."

He spoke loudly and Fred gave his long time crush a look of shock, she smiled hopelessly and stood up. Adrian picked her up and threw her over his shoulder. The crowd hooted and cheered again as Angelina buried her face into his back for the second time.

Dumbledore stood and gestured to the loveseat. Adrian grinned and waved his wand, immediately plates of food stood up from different tables levitated and followed Adrian as he walked out the door, he paused before he reached the door and the laughed crowd held their breathe, expecting his to take the loveseat with him. " Oh and Granger…", the girl looked at him shocked, Adrian looked to the Slytherin table.

"Draco would like to know if you wanted another go in the hallway."

Snape choked on his drink and McGonagall went purple. The hall burst into chatter as Adrian left and Terence, Marcus, Blaise, Bole and Theo all laughed and clapped Draco on the back. He looked shocked and stared at Granger who was ignoring the furious Harry and Ron and was looking back at him.

She stood and the Hall went silent again. Draco stood up slowly and Snape clutched his wand.

Hermione swallowed deeply, "I've got nothing better to do." She spoke dismissively and the whole room stayed silent.

McGonagall sat down on a chair at the Gryffindor table. Snape almost broke his wand and Draco smiled at her as his friends started whooping and clapping loudly. They were soon joined buy their Girlfriends.

Harry and Ron tried to stop their girls from clapping but were without luck. Hermione smiled as Draco jumped over his table and over hers. He stood in front of her and lifted her down from her standing position on the seat.

As soon as her feet touched the ground they were kissing and the rest of the school stood up and applauded.

McGonagall, Snape, Harry, Ron, Fred, and George were the only one's who weren't clapping and silently Dumbledore waved his hand.

The cupids vanished.

* * *

End.

And there it is, I hope it was a fitting ending to the story, kinda corny but I had to have Draco and Hermione at the end as they have always been my favourite ship.

I hope you all enjoyed it. And now I have a few other projects to continue with. I hope you all had a great Christmas and New Year and thanks to all who read this story and to all those who reviewed. Its always lovely to hear that there are people who enjoyed reading this story.

Um. I have nothing pressing so if anyone has any story ideas or lines, any requests. Just ask. I won't mind writing anything. Any plots, etc etc. 

So yeah…that's it.


End file.
